Akame ga Kill!: A New Path
by Loh Ping
Summary: This story is 'bout AGK in completely different view, and will have Part Two with crossovers. OC will be in Tatsumi's body temporarily. This story will include lemons. OC x OC[High Possibility] OC x Akame/Leone[Low Possibility] Najenda x Lubbock[Low Possibility] OC x Wave[High Possibility] Kurome x Wave[Confirmed] Tatsumi x Esdeath[Cofirmed]. Thanks in Advance! Hope you enjoy!
1. The Dimension: Akame Ga Kill!

**Hi Everyone! Imma quite new to this website but became inspired to write some stories. The story will continue from "Unhealthy Obsession Chapter 8"written by Flozo23[ I am a fan of yours though I don't appear in the reviews and sorry for stealing part of your story]. I hope u like it everyone;]**

 **PS Plus:I'm sorry if it's lame but I will be writing some lemons and I don't wanna write chapter 1 to 8 (will be including OC's called Loh Ping[Main and will be using "I" for him in the story], Akira[If Writer Akira Kitsune is reading this, I'm sorry for stealing your character but I did so cause I wanted to put her Imperial arms in the story and I liked the name], Seraphyna[VIP Sub] and Benjamin[VIP Sub], Marianne[VIP Sub] + a new Imperial arms called Shadow Weaver :Requirm so thus this will be a completely new story[which will lead to another completely new story with crossovers]). I'm sorry but if u want to read chapters 1 to 8 you'll have to search for the story by the ORIGINAL writer and I hope u all who read it will like my story(will have Part two)! Thanks{Pls bear with it even though I might be a little elongative}**

* * *

 _Uhhh, the hell happened? One minute I was planning those damn tactics and now... I'm here?Where am I anyway?Another world?Universe?Dimension?_ I thought to myself recalling a few incidents like these some years ago. _Well I guess I'll be using the same plans like last time...Wait a sec...is it just me or does it feel lik-..._ Something was definitely pressing me against it. Or maybe someone...I slowly turned around,silent and slow as possible in case I woke him/her up...

* * *

I stared at her face for sometime, thinking that it looked familiar...as if I had seen it in some book I liked. Slowly, my eyes went from her face with the distinct familiar features down to her boo- "..." I calmly turned back to my original position. _Okay,so... WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!WHY IS MY FACE IS GETTING SANDWICHED BETWEEN HER BREASTS?! WHO THE FUCK IS SHE?!GOTTA CALM DOWN... I AIN'T CALMING DOWN!_

This had gone on for a two and an half minutes until I calmed down. _It's not like I am new to this sort of thing after all, so why did did I get so flustered?It is so NOT like a tactician and strategist of my caliber to get messed up over this stuff..._ I mentally punched myself. _I oughtta get some info first.I HAVE learnt to always follow my hunches, and my mind's tellin' me to search my memory for the clues right now, alright then... First question on the list:Who is the woman latching to me as if I am her body pillow and why does she look so familiar?_

 **A Few Minutes Later...**

 _Now I get it, she's actually the "Empire's Strongest",General Esdeath, From Akame ga kill! Now that I think about it, I did read about her in THAT particular report...the features,icy eyebrows,dazzling icy-colored hair...it's definitely her!_ I smirked, predicting what  WILL happen in the next hour or so. _This plan of mine will definitely work_ _! That is... if I had predicted everything carefully...but I won't doubt myself!_ _Now then, I wonder what happened to Tatsumi? Probably my GODDAMN teleportation spell got messed up AGAIN and I switched bodies with Tatsumi. Thus, he's probably unconscious in my body since I placed a concussion seal which prevents other souls ,besides those whom I had allow to enter,fall asleep the moment they enter my body in advance for this kind of situation... Sorry dude. Next, the characters from Akame ga kill will be a huge help, the reason why I wanted to teleport here to recruit them for the army..._ *Sigh* _They're probably preparing for the next battle I had initially planned using the backup plan... But didn't I set the timed teleporatation spell for the next day?This is weird...AND annoying. Anyway,back to the present plan,Esdeath will awake but would still pretend to sleep by 6:17 and so I shall wake her up and tell her I want to go for the free day that she promised "me" yesterday based on Tatsumi's memory an-_ The clock showed 6:17. _Looks like_ _I spent too much time in thinking about my friends then, lets get this plan started!_

 **(Lemon Time Soon)[it's my first time writing this so pls I am very sorry for lemon lovers if its lame]**

"Esdeath?" I whispered, a little nervous as she was some what a beautiful lady even with her cold and sadistic side,yet hot and gorgeous body, not to mention her cleavage... though it wasn't my first time dealing with this kind of situation. Her eyes shot open, forcing me to kick my thoughts away temporarily and return to reality. We stared at each other for sometime before she tightened her grip around me and finally broke the silence,"Yes,Tatsumi?"I blushed a little as I was actually getting my head squeezed between her bosoms and then asked , ''Would you let me go?" Esdeath's eyes flashed a hint of both anger and disappointment which I did not miss, before they were gone just as quickly as they had appeared, and she asked solemnly,"Why, Tatsumi?Don't you want to spend your free day with me?" I gulped, _Sorry again, Tatsumi dude_. "How should I put this,ummm, Esdeath, yeah I do want to spend the day with you but only after I spend the time with Wave,"came the reply. I smiled Tatsumi's sheepish smile which made even Esdeath blush as her heart thumped wildly at this excited thought, "Tatsumi wants to spend his day with me! Tatsumi wants to spend his day WITH me!" Esdeath, pleased with the thought of her second date with Tatsumi since the island,smiled like an excited schoolgirl who had got what she wanted. Although this was a little hard to say even though she was excited,she, plastering a satisfied smile on her face, replied,"Of course, Tatsumi! I shall let you go at twelve noon to spend time with Wave before we reunite at 3:00 for our date, right?Tat su mi?"  
"Ahahaha, but can't you give me 4 hours?" I chuckled lightly.  
Esdeath put on a pouty face before answering,"Fine then, though you will sleep now, I can see that you're still tired from yesterday".  
I 'heaved a sigh of relief' before plonking myself back down on the bed."And my back is still sore. Where'd you even learn to make an moving ice replica of yourself?" I asked, a little curious.  
Esdeath smiled some more, knowing that Tatsumi had finally returned a deceptively small amount of love she has shown him.  
"It's a technique I made myself, I didn't learn it from anyone," she paused," There's also my Teigu's trump card which I made by myself, though it's for another time."  
 _She's strong, as I had expected_. I grinned a little, making sure Esdeath didn't notice. "Wait. Did you just say that you created your own Teigu's trump card?How is that even possible?!" I exclaimed in 'sheer shock', putting on a cute and comical Tatsumi face that Esdeath liked.  
"Shhhh, Tatsumi. Don't worry about it. For now, you will sleep, is that clear?"  
"Whatever you say, Commander Esdeath!" I joked as she cuddled me up against her.

After Esdeath got in to sleeping position, spooning me from behind, I grinned, knowing that the time has come to ask her the question as I had originally planned. _Sorry Again, Tatsumi._ Before Esdeath could return to her slumber, I asked her,"Um,Esdeath? May I ask a question ?"  
"Hmmmm?"  
" Um, you know, every time we did that..." I did a sexual gesture.  
"Why, are you in the mood to play more right now?"Esdeath sported a devilishly perverted grin on her lips, rubbing her leg against Tatsumi's crotch, making me turn red as I could still feel his arousal in his body.  
"Um,yes..."Esdeath then smiled cunningly. "I mean no!I mean...yes!But I just wanted to ask a question first!"  
"Oh?"Esdeath replied while straddilng on top of Tatsumi's body"Ask away,".  
I relaxed,"Every time we did that...Um,...Like I never pulled out..."Esdeath raised an eyebrow.  
I continued,"Won't you...You know...Get-"  
"Pregnant?"Esdeath said, finishing for me. "Yeah,"  
"Well, you know...I'll explain later when we're done"Esdeath said as she smiled broadly.I swallowed as she had already undid the blouse leaving me staring at her huge and exposed cleavage.

The next thing I knew, she had torn off my pants forcefully, leaving my nether parts exposed."Yikes!" I screamed.  
Esdeath smiled playfully before positioning her womanhood on top of my... no, Tatsumi's manhood.  
I smiled nervously, before letting Tatsumi's body go limp, showing that I was ready. Esdeath, seeing this,smiled even more wider as she shoved his dick inside her warm pussy.  
Both of us groaned in pleasure, before Esdeath gave me a sloppy wet kiss, forcing Tatsumi's teeth apart, and in went her tongue into his mouth.  
She was surprised as her lover intertwined his tongue with hers, battling with her for dominance. Eventually, Esdeath won the tongue contest and I let her do as she wanted to Tatsumi's mouth.

I moaned in pleasure as Esdeath started moving her hips, grinding and massaging me with the warmth of her womanhood. She , too, moaned, as waves of exhilarating pleasure crashed into the both of us, and she increased her speed.  
"Fuck!" I shouted as I, too started moving to match her rhythm, at the same time grabbing on to her boob and sucking it,sending her screaming in pleasure as I nibbled, bit, and played using my tongue on Esdeath's nipple.

"TATSUMI! THAT'S IT! CUM IN ME!" Esdeath shouted, about to reach her climax as we continued to increase our speed while I bit down entirely on her left bosom and, in return, she bit down on Tatsumi's shoulder and dug her fingernails deep into it, making me wince as I could feel the pain his body felt.  
"ESDEATH!I'M CUMMING!"I screamed as we reached climax together, cum spilling from our nether areas to the king-sized bed and the floor, making it dirty. We stared into each other's eyes and kissed again, with my hands fondling her breasts all the time. When we separated the lock, saliva was dripping from our lips.  
I lay, exhausted, in between Esdeath's bosoms, and still licking them she giggled,"Tatsumi, stop that, it tickles,"  
I instantly stopped what I was doing and nuzzled deeper in between her cleavage before falling asleep as Esdeath stroked Tatsumi's hair and played with it.

 **(Lemon End)[I hope you guys liked it, it was my first time writing a lemon and I promise there will be much more in the story:)]**

 _ **Meanwhile... After Last Night's Test...**_

"There you are, Kurome! I've been looking all over for you!" Wave smiled, relieved that she was fine, though he was holding his broken nose which was still throbbing in pain after Kurome had broken it.

She didn't even bother to look at him. She just continued slashing away at a wooden dummy with her Teigu; Yatsufusa: March Of The Dead. Wave's face fell as he slowly walked towards the short girl.

"Why are you mad sat me?" Wave asked gently, "Did I do something to you?"

"You treated me like a child back there!"Kurome growled, still not looking at Wave, her slashes beginning to get a tad stronger.

Kurome, you weren't getting anywhere at punching that ice wall, I just didn't want you to hurt yourself," his voice tinted with concern, he looked at Kurome's hands. They were wrapped up in white gauze, a hint of red showing on the white fabric.

"Are you calling me WEAK!" she shouted, slicing the dummy's head clean off, emphasizing her rage. She then pointed Yatsufusa at Wave's throat, making the sailor panic as he raised his hands to calm her down.

"Kurome, please, CALM DOWN," Wave was sweating extremely heavily. How was he going to put his words into a sentence? He continued," That wasn't what I was trying to say."

Kurome lowered her Teigu down and looked Wave straight in the eye, allowing him to continue.

Wave pulled at the tie of his shirt and gulped down his saliva hard."You're not the most physically strong person that I know..." In a flash Yatsufusa was pointed at his throat again, causing the sailor to fear for his life even more."Wait a sec, let me finish!" He stammered nervously, and continued," You may not be the most physically strong person I know..." Kurome tightened her grip on Yatsufusa. "...But you have other qualities that make you strong." Wave finished, full of seriousness. He wrapped his hand around Kurome's katana and lowered it down and away from his throat, looking at her directly in her eyes.

"Like what?" Her voice soft and insecure as she sheathed Yatsufusa to her hip, uncertain what Wave might say next.

Wave took a deep breath. There was so much he wanted to say right then.

"Your determination is what makes you stronger than the others."

"Determination? What determination?"

"Okay, let's just be honest. You weren't getting anywhere with punching that ice wall. Were you?" An intense killer aura immediately emitted from Kurome, which warned Wave to watch his words much more carefully."But you kept on going. You never gave entire hour you never did stop punching. That takes a lot of heart."

Wave got closer to Kurome and wrapped his arms tight around her, squeezing her into a tight bear hug. It shocked the wits out of Kurome at first, making her feel embarrassed, but she soon got over it and slowly nuzzled her head closer into Wave's chest, her eyes on the verge of tears.

"You really think so?"Kurome whispered, clutching on to Wave's jacket as if her life depended on it.

"I really do. You're one of a kind, Kurome. And no matter how badly you view yourself, I will always love you for who you are, no matter the circumstances." Wave said comfortingly.

Tears streamed down her pale cheeks, all her worries and insecurity being washed away all in an entire life, she had nobody BUT her sister, Akame. She was always there for her when she needed it. She remembered how her sister would hold her when she was shivering in fear. She remembered how Akame had protected her during the survival test to enter the Assassination Division. She remembered how she would was so happy when she saw her sister again after years of longing and loneliness. But those days were over the moment Akame decided to betray the Empire and join the assassination group, Night Raid. Right now those feelings of safety and love were flooding back all at once. She had finally found tranquility in Wave's arms.

"Wave... I... I love you too," Kurome exclaimed as tears of joy flooded down her cheeks. It was like a few hundred pounds of weight had finally been lifted off her shoulders.

Wave smiled and lifted her head up, holding her chin. He saw those tear-filled eyes and wiped the tears away with his thumb." I love you too..." He finally confessed as he slowly bent down and softly kissed her on her lips, showing his true feelings for her.

Kurome's legs turned to jelly. She had awaited this moment for such a long time, that when it came, she felt like she was going to pass out. Wave screamed in his head, exhilarated. _I finally did it! I FINALLY FUCKING DID IT! HOLY SHIT! I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL TATSUMI 'BOUT THIS! I'M A MAN!_

"Sorry about your broken nose," Kurome said, deeply embarrassed. She buried her face into his jacket, ashamed of what she did.

"Oh, this? Don't worry 'bout it I'll get it fixed up tomorrow. In the meantime, we should get some rest. Don't wanna be tired for tomorrow, right?" Wave grinned.

"Do you mind if you sleep in my room tonight? I don't want to be lonely,"Kurome whispered, her voice barely audible. Wave felt his face turn red as an tomato as a billion thoughts ran through his mind, letting his imagination run wild.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever makes you comfortable," Wave chuckled nervously, still holding Kurome in his arms.

* * *

I woke up, turning my head round to see that Esdeath was already fully clothed in her Imperial uniform with black and white, it seemed.

Esdeath turned her head round, and seeing that I was awake, plastered a smile on her face." Come on, Tatsumi, get dressed and lets get you your breakfast, we don't want you running around with and empty stomach, do we?". I turned my head to look at the clock. It showed, 11:03. Fifty-seven minutes to Tatsumi's free day. "Yeah,sure..." I replied... *Sigh* _To think I'm going to enjoy an free day while my comrades are battling doesn't appeal to me at all, well, they should at least have already been done with the enemy fort though,_ I thought as I dressed up into a black collar shirt with a biege sweater over it, a pair of green pants and dark blue shoes.

I smiled as I caught what Esdeath handed to me, to which I thought was the Teigu; Demon Armor: Incursio. However, it turned out to be a simple broadsword.

"Um, Esdeath? Where's Incursio?"I asked, trying to 'control my rage'.

She walked over to the bedroom closet and pulled out Incursio, strapping it to her back. "What about it, Tatsumi? I'm gonna be carrying Incursio around till 4:00, when we meet again for our date," she paused, blushing a little. "Do you have a problem with it?" Esdeath said, her tone getting serious.

*Sigh* " I should have known you'd do this..." I thought aloud, 'expressing my disappointment'.

"Glad to see you're fine with it," Esdeath smiled, thinking that Tatsumi would have much more than an reaction to this, though she wouldn't bother about it.

I looked at myself in the mirror, fixed my hair a little and strapped the broadsword to my back, thinking that I could enhance it with my power if trouble that I couldn't handle with my physical abilities arose.

* * *

"Wave! YO! Wave! Are you in here?!" I called out, though I had already expected no reply. _It looks like my predictions weren't wrong. According to the reports, Wave, wielder of Teigu; Grand Chariot, has feelings for Kurome, wielder of Teigu; Yatsufusa. So it wouldn't seem weird if they went out on a free day like this._ I grinned, knowing that all the info was probably correct, and my plans would work perfectly.

I went to the clinic, expecting the couple to be there,unless they have already finished checking in and gone away. Esdeath had given enough info this morning that I could have guessed something had happened last night, that probably caused several Jaegar's, including Tatsumi himself to get injured, though even without the info I could've roughly guessed what had happened last night with Tatsumi's sore body,

My thoughts came to an abrupt halt as the second I stepped into the clinic, I jumped back to the present due to the ringing bell. I scanned my surroundings and noticed the cleanliness of the clinic, like it was washed and mopped with lemon detergent.

The nurse at the desk smiled at me and casually asked," What can I do for you today, hun? "

I returned the smile and joked politely," Might you know where Wave of the Jaegars is, O beautiful one?"

The nurse blushed and looked thorough th check-in book before answering,"Ah, there he is. It appears that he checked in at 9:40 but left the clinic together with Kurome of the Jaegars just a few minutes ago after getting his broken nose fixed. Sorry, sweetheart, you should've been here a few minutes ago to catch him..."

"Damn..."

"...However we do have Seryu Ubiqitous of the Jaegars here right now. She's been undergoing treatment and suffering several concussions. You're free to visit her if you want. She's in room 14B right down that corridor." the nurse finished with a smile as she pointed to the corridor.

I raised an eyebrow. _Oho, so Seryu Ubiqitous, wielder of an organic Teigu that looks like a pet dog, and also the murderer of Schelee of Night Raid, wielder of Teigu; Extase is here as well? Might as well_ _pay her a visit._

 _"..._ Yeah,sure. I'll pay her a visit," was my answer.

I waved my hand and moved through the rooms. _14B... 14B... aha! there it is!_ I opened the door to find Seryu lying on the bed with her Teigu snuggled beside her. The words on her Teigu's collar read,  KORO. _So she named her Teigu Koro? cute name, I must say._

Even though she had bandages wrapped around her head, she plastered a welcoming smile the moment she saw Tatsumi enter her room.

"Tatsumi! I wasn't expecting you to come! Of all people, I was expecting the Commander to come! C'mon in! Take a seat!" Seryu exclaimed, gesturing to the chair at the back of the room.

"Thanks, Seryu, How're you doing? Fine, I suppose?" I replied heartily as I grabbed the chair and sat down beside her, while thinking, _That smile of hers can warm anyone's heart, but I can see right through her! The smile of hers is dangerous!_

"Thanks, Tatsumi! I'm feelin' a whole lot better!" also knowing about Tatsumi's friendship with Wave, she added," Oh, by the way if you're looking for Wave, he visited me with Kurome earlier! He said something about going to the park..."

At hearing this I chuckled and thought aloud," Oh I see, those two are doing well! It looks like I won't be able to spend the day with him anymo-"

I turned my head round sensing a presence. It turned out to be Ran of the Jaegars, wielder of the Teigu that has angelic wings which shot deadly feather ammunition at enemies... _So that's Ran,looks like he came to visit Seryu as well..._

"Oh, hey there, Ran! Good to see you're here!" Seryu smiled.

"Oh, hi Seryu ,I thought I would stop by to pay you a visit. How're you feeling, good?" Ran politely asked, his expression friendly. "Oh, so I see you're here to see Seryu too, Tatsumi?" Ran said, turning around to see me.

"Yeah!I'm feeling better now,Though the doctor said I would still be bed ridden for a few days..." , "Yeah,Ran. I thought I'd visit her since I came here to find Wave as well, though it looks like I won't be able to enjoy my time with him, cause I don't wanna cockblock him with Kurome and their little date..." came the replies.

"Wait, those two are dating?!" Seryu shouted, surprised, waking Koro up.

"Yep!" Ran and I answered simultaneously, making all three of us laugh at the thought of those two dating.

I held the bridge of my nose in frustration as the laughter died down,"I finally get a free day and I was supposed to hang out with Wave, now look what's happened."

"Why don't you go out with Commander for the free day, then?" (Ran)

"You DO know that the whole point of the free day is to get some personal time for myself, though I will be meeting up with Esdeath later at 4:00 for a date," I grinned mischievously.

" This is great! So you two are finally going out on a real date?" (Seryu)

"That's right but only by 4:00 though."

"Then why don't you spend the rest of the day with me, since you can't spend it with Wave?" (Ran)

"You? Huh...fine then, not like I have anything else to do and I don't wanna spend the next four hours it by myself."

"Okay then, why don't we go now? Sorry we're leaving so soon, Seryu,"( Ran)

"I don't mind at all, I'm just happy that you're opening up to Commander, Tatsumi!"(Seryu)

"Yeah, I am starting to like her good side, but I STILL hate her sadistic side, if you get what I mean,"

Ran and Seryu looked at each other, then back at me. "We get what you mean, Tatsumi," The both of them answering in unison.

"Alright then, what are we waiting for? Let's go Ran! Sorry for hanging around for such a short time, Sorry and Good-Bye, Seryu."

"Bye Bye!" Seryu waved. Koro copied her movement and too waved good-bye.

"By the way, Ran, I hope you like high-calorie foods and carnival rides!" I said, sporting a knowing grin.

Run shuddered as he thought of what I had in mind...

* * *

 **One hour later...**

"Oi, Tatsumi," Ran whispered, biting into the funnel cake I had bought for him with a face filled with disgust. The funnel cake was simply too sweet for him.

"Yroig( Yeah)?" I answered, my mouth full of the funnel cake. _This stuff is great! I can see now why this carnival I heard from the gossips at the clinic earlier is so popular!_

"Do you still have unquestioned ties with Night Raid?" I immediately spat the mango juice I had been drinking out in a comical way, just as Tatsumi would in this kind of situation,before I bit into the other funnel cake in silence, motioning for Ran to continue.

He sighed, and continued to say," Remember the time I tried to talk to you in the room Esdeath put you in **[Mentioned in Chapter 1 of Unhealthy Obsession written by Flozo23]**? I was trying to tell you about my affiliation with Night Raid..." Ran paused,and seeing me choke on my funnel cake, handed me a bottle of water. I snatched it from Ran and gulped it down in one mouthful,just as Tatsumi would, and continued eating my remaining funnel cake in silence again, While waving my hand, telling Ran to continue with his speech.

Ran cleared his throat, and making sure that no one was looking at us, continued,"So would you help me and your comrades? I'm supposed to send an letter to them by evening today," Ran finished.

I swallowed my last bit of funnel cake. _I knew it. But to make sure he doesn't get suspicious about me NOT being Tatsumi, I'm gonna have to ask him for evidence. Cause there's NO way Tatsumi will believe this according to his character that easily, and that's the least he would do is to make sure Ran's telling the truth._

"Okay, Ran. Seeing that you're actually telling me you're acquainted with Night Raid, you must have brought some proof along with you, right?" I whispered suspiciously.

*Sigh*

Ran grabbed my hand and immediately dashed out of the carnival's best cafe, looking for some place secluded.

 **Two minutes later...**

"This should be good enough, I don't sense a single soul around here, Ran," I said as he panted heavily, catching his breath. He then looked around, saying," You're right,Tatsumi, there are no birds or any other living thing around here."

"There're trees though. Aren't they considered living things?" I joked.

"No time for jokes, Tatsumi. If you're going to help, tell me what you know, NOW!" Ran shouted, 'startling' me, as I guessed Tatsumi would also react like this, seeing the always calm and collected personality of Ran."

Then I got all seriousness. "Not before you show me proof first, Ran."

Ran sighed as he slowly pulled a small piece of paper out of his coat pocket, showing it to me.

The message read:

 _TO: RAN OF THE JAEGARS,_

 _This is Najenda,Ran,as you would know by now, we are thanking you yet again for the information you have given us of the capital._

 _This time it is to inform you that the Revolution Army has successfully dealt with the enemy fortress and minimized the number of casualties as much as possible as you have requested._

 _As well as the for the information you have given us when we dealt with Borick, our target, who was guarded by the Four Rakshasha Demons._

 _We would also like to sincerely apologise to you for we have caused much destruction when Mine had battled with Seryu of the Jaegars._

 _It is fortunate that Tatsumi had jumped in at the last moment in order to save Mine from Seryu._

 _We would also thank you for not revealing the identity of Tatsumi to the capital, who was donned in Incursio armor then,thus the reason why Seryu could not figure out who he was._

 _FROM: NAJENDA OF NIGHT RAID_

 _(Cue Najenda's personal signature)_

"Is this enough proof, Tatsumi?" Ran questioned as he stuffed the paper back into his coat pocket.

I took a deep breath of air and answered," Yes, Ran, it is. I'll tell you what I know now..."

Ran heaved a sigh of relief as I started delving in to the details of what Esdeath had told him based on Tatsumi's memory.

* * *

 _ **Some Time Later...**_

"...And that's about it, Ran," I took a quick glance at the clock tower, and realizing it was already 3:00, quickly said, annoyed that so much time had passed so quickly, "Sorry, Ran , but could you leave me alone, right now? It's already 3:00 and I planned on having more fun before my DATE with Esdeath, may I remind you,"

"Okay,then, Tatsumi, I get your point. I'll take my leave now, I do have things I want to attend to..." Ran paused as he looked at the white marbled and elegantly decorated church, before saying," Goodbye, Tatsumi. Thanks for the info,"

I did not miss the pleasant smile on his face that depicted that he had gotten what he had wanted. I looked into his mind, and saw what I expected. I grinned from ear to ear.

 _Ran's really honest. I could tell by looking at his face. But just to make sure, I read his mind. It looks like he'll be sending those notes through crow._

I looked at the clock tower again. It showed, 3:04. I pushed myself up from the bench.

 _Crap, I only got fifty-six left to contact my friends, get to Lubbock's_ _bookstore, and get a present for Esdeath. Better start running!_

* * *

 **Whew! I finally finished the first chapter! Do tell Me if you liked it ! All comments are much appreciated!**

 **As I had said in this chapter, you will find who the friends _exactly_ are in the next chapter and the message I have given to Night Raid.**

 **As for lemons, I Do promise there will be more in the other chapters. As for the next chapter, I'm not too sure whether there will be lemons. Maybe? Maybe Not ?**

 **Anyways, I thank all Who have read this, and 1 more simple thing: I DO NOT own Akame Ga Kill.**

 **Thank You and Good Bye, Everyone!**


	2. The Secret of the BLANK

**Hey Everyone! I'm back!Thanks for the reviews, Everyone! All reviews are deeply appreciated!**

 **So, moving off to today's topics! For Starters:**

 **I don't know if some of you are hoping for lemons, but be rest assured that there MIGHT be lemons.**

 **For the new Imperial Arms: Requirm[Will be Tatsumi's 2nd Imperial Arms], will probably appear in the next few chapters.**

 **As for the mysterious friends my OC Loh Ping has, you MIGHT be able to find out who some of them are in this chapter, though probably not.**

 **As for the message I Will be delivering to Night Raid, You'll All find out soon!**

* * *

 _ **Night Raid's** **Headquarters**_

Lubbock, the wielder of the Teigu; Infinite Possibilities: Cross Tail, had been running for what seemed to be years, but FINALLY had Night Raid's Headquarters in sight. Tatsumi had personally come to the book store to deliver his message and he MUST have all the Night Raid members know what Tatsumi had written as soon as possible. Though, due to lack of time and supreme urgency, he had not read Tatsumi's message at all, only kept running towards Night Raid as fast as his legs could carry him, only stopping to catch his breath and drink some water.

Lubbock ran even faster than he thought could have, due to his lack of physical training, the moment Night Raid's Headquarters settled upon his gaze.

"MISS NAJENDA!" he screamed at the top of his lungs the moment he was within hearing range, tripping over a small stone that had jutted out of the ground at the same time, causing him to collapse on to the ground in a comical way.

"What is it, Lubba ? Aren't you supposed to be running the book store at this hour?" Najenda asked, a little annoyed, as she lifted Lubbock off of the ground effortlessly, while dusting the dirt off him.

Lubbock coughed up the mouthful of dirt he had accidentally swallowed before answering in all seriousness," It's...It's Tatsumi... He came to the bookstore to deliver a message..." He said, holding up the scroll of paper.

Najenda's eyes widened at hearing Lubbock's words. She immediately called her organic Teigu; Susanoo, through telephathy, a feat that can only be done through the bond between an organic Teigu and it's Master. "Susanoo, gather all the Night Raid members at the meeting table. NOW!"

 ** _A Couple Of Minutes Later..._**

Lubbock gratefully gulped down the glass of water he had been offered. "Thanks," He sighed, placing the empty glass on the table before he handed the scroll of paper to Najenda.

Leone, wielder of the Teigu; King Of Beasts: Lionel, together with Mine, wielder of the Teigu; Imperial Artillery: Pumpkin, and Akame, wielder of the Teigu; One-Cut Killer: Murasame, including Lubbock and the organic Teigu Susanoo itself, had settled down, and was currently awaiting Najenda to begin.

Najenda swallowed and cleared her throat, before beginning the meeting with Night Raid. "As you must know, all of you, I have called you to assemble here, for the sole purpose of hearing Lubbock's report on Tatsumi, and to announce the message which he had PERSONALLY come to our headquarters hidden within the capital to deliver."

Deafening silence engulfed the room, which hinted Najenda to continue with her speech. "Lubbock, let us begin this meeting session with your report,". Lubbock quietly stood up and began talking," This is what had happened. This afternoon, at around 3:37, when I had just returned from my toilet break, I was pretty sure I had locked the door to the book store of ours, when I noticed the book, _Assassins of the Night_ , lying on the counter table." Seeing no one respond, Lubbock continued," I thought that something was up and felt my strings for any signs of movement," Lubbock paused," I quickly flipped through the book when I couldn't sense anything, only find that message scroll," Lubbock finished, pointing at the scroll of paper which Najenda was holding on to.

Akame, Mine, and Susanoo remained silent, while Leone, unable to stand the silence anymore, exclaimed,"So that scroll... Tatsumi gave it to us?"

"That's right, Leone,"Najenda said. Sensing everyone's urgency to hear the contents of the scroll, Najenda continued,"Hence, without further a due,let us reveal the contents of this message!"

All of Night Raid perked up their ears at hearing this.

Najenda thus unrolled the scroll and began reading out the missive;

 _TO: ALL OF NIGHT RAID_

 _This is Loh Ping, sole Commander and Leader of the_ Army of another _._

 _I write this message to you for a ten purposes._

 _First of all, I would like to apologise for the accidental possession of Tatsumi's body through my messed up teleportation spell._

 _Second, If all of you are wondering as to what happened to Tatsumi, I shall inform you that his soul is currently asleep in my body, for I have placed a seal on it in advance for this kind of mind swapping situation._

 _Third, I would inform you of the reason of why I came to this world. The main reason is to recruit all of you, powerful fighters of both the Empire and the Revolution Army, together with this world's resources and  
_ _Danger Beasts._

 _Fourth, It is to inform you, that even though the Revolution Army and the Empire is currently warring, I will have both armies to form a tight bond with each other in the near future, after I have the armies wipe out the trash of this world,_ _of course._

 _Fifth, It is to tell you that both the Empire and the Revolution have three choices from us._

 _1.) The Empire and Revolution Army may choose to join us, to liberate the_._

 _2.) The Empire and Revolution Army may choose to deny joining us, though we would still help you clear the trash of this world._

 _3.) The Empire and Revolution Army may choose to deny joining us and our help, and we shall thus leave this world alone to solve it's own problems._

 _Sixth, It is to apologise for helping Tatsumi form an relationship with General Esdeath of the Empire while using his body, though the purpose is to recruit the Empire, and I WILL have Tatsumi in love with Esdeath when I return to him his body._

 _Seventh, I would have you all realize that if either the Empire and Revolution Army chooses to try and recruit us for their cause, we would have all of you annihilated without second thought._

 _Eighth, I will expect a reply from the Revolution Army through you within the period of seven to eight years, for either one of the three choices. When their choice is given, I will then return Tatsumi's body to his soul._

 _Ninth, I must have all of you know, not to treat this missive lightly or as a joke, for this is in all seriousness._

 _Lastly, I would like to thank and apologise to you yet again for reading this missive of mine and the possession over Tatsumi's body by sheer accidence._

 _PS Plus: None of you will have to worry about Tatsumi's body and soul being in any danger whilst it is in my control._

 _THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME AND PATIENCE_

 _FROM: LOH PING; COMMANDER AND LEADER OF THE _ ARMY_

The whole of Night Raid was speechless...

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile... In The Clinic...**_

"No Koro! That's a bad Koro!" Seryu yelled in frustration, all the while moving her slowly melting ice-cream away from her Teigu, Koro. Why does everything she wants to eat, Koro wants to devour first? _Perhaps it's cause Koro has a doggy personality!_ Seryu concluded, still moving her ice-cream away from her ever-hungry Koro.

Just that instant, the door to her room opened, saving her from her Teigu, which immediately returned to it's sitting position.

"A visitor?" Seryu thought aloud, sitting up in anticipation.

Esdeath gave the Jaegar a warm smile as she strutted in, contrast to her cold personality.

"Commander!'' Seryu cried out, happy that Esdeath had taken her time off to come and visit her.

"How're you feeling, Seryu?" (Esdeath)

"I-I-I'm just fine, Commander, "Seryu blushed. She idolized the Commander,and each time she gets near, she always gets flustered and nervous. "Though the doctor said that I would STILL be bed ridden for two days," Seryu finished, annoyed that she could not be of use to her Commander during that period of time.

Esdeath sat down on the chair, and crossed her legs. "Did anyone else come and visit you earlier?" Esdeath asked, concerned for her subordinate.

"Actually, yes. Tatsumi and Ran came by not too long ago."(Seryu)

"Tatsumi?" Esdeath's ears perked up as she heard his name.

"Yeah. Apparently he came by to look for Wave, and thought that at the same time he'd visit me! Though he did chat with me for sometime he left with Ran later." (Seryu)

"Do you know where the two went?"(Esdeath)

"Tatsumi said something about high-calorie foods and carnival rides." Seryu said, slurping her ice-cream, "They should be at the carnival down at the northern district."

 _So that's where he went? Interesting choice, though expected._

"Why'd he leave with Ran, though? Of all people I thought Tatsumi would spend his day with Wave."(Esdeath)

"Wave's apparently on a date with Kurome at the park," Seryu said, smirking.

"Oooooh, I see," Esdeath smiled at the thought.

"I know, right? Those two make such a cute couple!" Seryu squealed, delighted that her friends were getting along well.

"Indeed, they do," (Esdeath)

"Stop it! KORO! I told you this ice-cream is mine!" Seryu shooed her Teigu away as it drooled at the sight of the chocolate chip cone. "By the way Commander, congratulations on getting Tatsumi to open up to you!" Seryu cried, making Esdeath blush slightly.

"Thank you, Seryu," Esdeath said, grinning. She turned to look at the time. It showed, 2:49. Only an hour and eleven until her date with Tatsumi.

" Thanks for coming by, Commander. I was feeling kinda lonely," Seryu wasn't the type of person to hide her emotions.

"That's the reason I'm here Seryu. It's to offer you comfort." Esdeath placed her hand on Seryu's shoulder. "You're a strong warrior, no doubt about it, Seryu. I can see a bright future ahead of you."

" Your army has a bright future ahead of them as well, Commander! I've been looking at them for sometime. Those weapons and armor upgrades must've cost an fortune! In fact, I've heard that they cost even more than the Imperial Navy!" (Seryu)

"You aren't the only one that admires my army,Seryu. Emperor Makoto himself thought that it was a great investment! And nothing makes me happier than recording that the death rate of my troops have dropped by an immense amount, up to sixty percent,"(Esdeath)

"WOW! The death rate of your troops actually dropped by that much?!"(Seryu)

"Certainly, yes. Anyway, in case you're wondering, the Imperial Navy is used more for transporting soldiers than actual fighting. Since the rebellion doesn't even HAVE a proper Navy, we don't have much use for ours. Eventually Prime Minister Honest cut their budget in half to use for experimental advancements in military technology."(Esdeath)

"HUH?! We already dominate the evil rebellion in every way! We have more troops, better technology, even better training! I think the Prime Minister's a bit too paranoid. He should be using the money to hire peace keepers in the capital to take down the criminal scum that walk within!"(Seryu)

Esdeath smiled at her young subordinate's determination. She had wanted nothing more than to bring down justice upon evil in a way she saw fit. "Maybe I'll have you patrol the capital after you recover. Hopefully you'll catch some drug traffickers and gang members while on the job."

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile... At The Park...**_

"You think they might have fish flavored ice-cream?"(Kurome)

"WHAT?! Ewwwwww... That's totally gross!"(Wave)

"But I thought you loved eating fish!" Kurome giggled.

"I mean... Yeah, I do eat a ton of seafood, but that doesn't mean everything I eat MUST be fish flavored!" Wave replied, exasperated.

It was true. Being raised in a seaside town, Wave had a reputation for his seafood eating habits. Calamari, shark's fin soup, fried tuna, grilled fish steaks,octopus arms, crab legs, shrimps, prawns, lobster tails, all these types of seafood are just a small amount of the types of seafood that Wave knows and likes to eat. The greatest rupture in his seafood eating reputation was when he broke the record for his town's annual seafood eating competition, when he had won thirty-seven times in a row.

I heard that there's fish flavored soda," Kurome joked, walking with Wave towards the vendor.

Wave, on the other hand, not realizing that it was a joke, said, "That's just weird! You might as well be better off with drinking tuna water!" An image popped up from his mind, showing one of his _least_ favorite drinks. Kurome depicted that she was going to puke, showing how disgusting she thought the thought was, shuddering from it.

"Later when we get to the ice-cream truck over there..." Kurome pointed to the truck at a corner of the park. On top of it was a sign that showed; ICE-CREAM. "I'm gonna get you a mint flavored ice-cream, whether you like it or not!"

"Oh, come on! Kurome! You know that I HATE that flavor!"(Wave)

"It's an awesome flavor! Just think about how cool the water is when you drink it right after you eat some mint... And it will help with that bad breath of yours!"(Kurome)

"I brush my teeth using high-quality tooth paste at least FIVE times a day! I can't help it if the fishy smell remains!" (Wave)

"That's what the mint ice cream is for..."(Kurome)

Wave, not wanting to eat any mint, shouted in frustration,"WHY IS THIS WORLD SO CRUEL!"

"It's not my fault!" Kurome laughed playfully, recalling the scene when they had met for the first time...

 _ **SCENE REPLAY START**_

" Yo! My name is Wave! And..."

Kurome quickly grabbed her bag of cookies, hugging it in a tight embrace.

This was her quote;

 _ **COCAINUM!**_

 ** _"AHHHHHHHHH!"_**

 _ **SCENE REPLAY END [If any of you are wondering, I saw this scene in a Crack video, and thought it'd be good to put it down]**_

* * *

 _ **When The Clock Struck 4:00...**_

Esdeath walked into the carnival. The last time she had checked, the time was, 3:40. She was supposed to meet up with Tatsumi at the Central of the capital at 4:00 for their second date, though now she knew his location, she wouldn't bother about the meeting place. She didn't want to wait a second longer to have Tatsumi in her arms again.

As she walked down the straight path, many turned away from her, not wanting to confront the Ice Queen. Esdeath didn't mind about it. She loved the terrified faces the residents of the Empire made whenever she was around.

She kept an hawk eye out for anyone with shaggy brown hair and a broadsword strapped to his back. The people moving out of her way just made her job easier to try and spot Tatsumi.

Soon enough, she caught Tatsumi coming out of a store after purchasing an mysterious object that he stuffed in his coat pocket before Esdeath could catch sight of it...

 _ **Switching minds from Esdeath to OC Loh Ping...**_

 _Whew! I managed to do what I needed to do before the date! Esdeath should be pretty happy about the present I bought her, since she'll be receiving it from who she thinks is her lover, Tatsumi, and it's her favori-_

"OOMPH!"

Esdeath crashed into me, breaking my thoughts. Wrapping her arms around me, she questioned,"Tat=su=mi! It's time for our date! Did you have fun while during your free time? Where's Ran?"

"Ahahaha, um, Esdeath? Could you please not shock me all of a sudden?" I said, a little startled, though I had expected this when it came to Tatsumi, as he was her beloved and was quite impatient and irrational when it came to him.

"But you did have a good time, correct?"(Esdeath)

"Yeah! It was a blast! Though it would've been better if Wave was around..." I paused,"Oh, and Ran left a little earlier to go to a church."

"I'm glad to hear that, Tatsumi."(Esdeath)

"By the way, how did you know where to find me?"

"Seryu informed me about where you probably were,"(Esdeath)

"Okay...How was your day, Esdeath?"

"It was boring, with all the meetings, though if I had a rough session with you after, it'd be a ton more better!" A smile grew on Esdeath's face.

I searched through Tatsumi's memory for what he deemed was Esdeath's 'rough session', sure that she had forced him in to doing it before.

 _THAT'S what Esdeath think's as a rough session? Its ridiculous! I do that that with her almost everyday! Though I guess for someone of her standards, it's normal to say that's a rough session._

"We'll discuss about that later on..." Esdeath's face lit up.

"...For now, let's talk about the date. So what do you do you want to do Esdeath?"I asked.

"Hmm... I don't know... What about YOU, Tatsumi? What do you want to do?"(Esdeath)

"Personally, I think that we should get ourselves some new clothes. I AM running out of clothing, and I think you should wear casual clothing more..."I paused as I looked at Esdeath, still dressed in her General attire. "...Especially for dates. And I sincerely mean no offense, if you're offended in any way," I finished.

She looked at her own attire and realized what I was talking about. She blushed, a little embarrassed that she was wearing her Imperial uniform even though this was a date.

"Sorry about it, Tatsumi. Well then,what're we waiting for? Let's get started right away!" Esdeath sported a grin, pulling Tatsumi's hand as she started running ahead, dragging me by the ground as she l searched for a clothing store.

* * *

I looked around the surroundings as Esdeath dragged me along. The smiling faces of the people, the colorful balloons, the laughter of the children, the atmosphere of pure joy that surrounded the northern district. _The Empire's northern district is so full of joy!_ I smiled. My thoughts halted as I heard a little girl crying.

"But Mommy, I want that pink unicorn!" the little girl cried, pointing at the game booth in front of her.

"Esdeath, stop," I slipped out of Esdeath's grip as she turned around.

"What is it, Tatsumi? She asked. I didn't bother to answer her as I walked over to the game booth. I looked up and saw an assortment of stuffed toys. I eyed the pink unicorn, as another soft toy caught my attention. I took a quick glance at the stuffed toy.

"How much to play?"

"One copper piece for one dart, pop a balloon and you get a prize," The owner of the booth answered, obviously bored.

I fished out two copper pieces and put it in the payment jar as Esdeath walked over to me. She wanted to see how this worked out.

Catching sight of the Ice Queen, the booth's owner fell from his chair before quickly scrambling up in an awkward position, sweating heavily in the presence of the Empire's Strongest.

I knew exactly how this game worked. the balloons taped to the wall barely had any air pumped into them. The darts given to me were someone normal, it would've been difficult to pop just one of the for someone of my level, it would be as easy as breathing the surrounding air.

In rapid succession faster than the eye could see, I popped two gallons in a row. The vendor looked at the balloons, his mouth agape.I could feel Esdeath smiling at my display of skill.

"I think you owe me two prizes, good sir,"

The vendor grumbled. "Which two do you want?"

"Gimme the pink unicorn and the blue dragon."

I received the said prizes and tapped the girl on the shoulder, saying,"Here you go! I won this for you," I handed her the pink unicorn.

The girl wiped her tears away on receiving the pink unicorn.

She smiled and hugged me. "Thank you so much! Mister!"She squealed happily,her mother pulling at her with a relieved smile on her face, before walking away with her daughter.

"It looks like you forgot to give her the other toy," Esdeath said, pointing at the stuffed dragon.

"I know that. This one's for you." I replied, handing over the blue dragon to Esdeath.

" I never actually got you a proper gift before. I know that you like dragons and that blue matches you eyes and your hair..." I paused, considering my next sentence before concluding that it was the perfect time to say it, though it would not be the perfect place to give it to Esdeath.

"...Speaking of which, I bought you this earlier." I said, fishing out a beautifully wrapped gift box, before grabbing her hand and flashing away to a her chambers.

I handed the gift over to Esdeath, making her look up from the dragon in surprise, though mainly it was because she had noticed that we were back in her chambers instead of standing in the middle of an alley in the carnival.

She blushed slightly before taking gift from me gracefully. As she tore open the wrap, her face started turning red.

 _Tatsumi got me another present?! I'm so happy! I wonder what it is..._

Esdeath's face turned completely red, even having a double layer as she unveiled my present to her.

It turned out to be a necklace with golden chains, with a ruby red gemstone in the middle. _My favorite color... the blood of my opponents..._

"..."

She calmly put the necklace back into it's gift box and unto her table...

In the next blink of an eye, I found Esdeath's lips smothering me as she tackled me on to her bed.

"I'm going to have you give me a rough session. RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

 **AND... that's it.**

 **The end of the second chapter!**

 **I hoped you liked it, Plus, I really did get the joke with Wave and Kurome from an Akame ga kill crack video!**

 **Again I thank all who reads this chapter.**

 **By the way, half of the next chapter will be be on Night Raid and Others.**

 **As for lemons, I'm sorry for there being none in this chapter, though there might be one in the next chapter[ connected to the rough session].MIGHT.**

 **As for the new Imperial Arms, the second half of the next chapter should include how Tatsumi a.k.a. my OC Loh Ping will get it for him. Probably.**

 **And if you're wondering how I flashed from the carnival to Esdeath's chambers, I used her memory and something else you'll find out within the next few chapters.**

 **Also, for the blanks in that letter I gave to Night Raid, try and figure them out yourself!**

 **For the ice-cream, I will say this:**

 **YES, MINT CHIP FLAVORED ICE-CREAM IS MY FAVORITE :-**

 **Thanks again for taking your time and patience to read this chapter.**

 **And I do not own Akame Ga Kill.**


	3. Battlefields Across Realms

**Hey Everyone! As per usual, Thanks again for the reviews!**

 **Really sorry for the delay but I had to go back to Malaysia for CNY and could only start writing now.**

 **Okay, enough with my explanation. Let's get on with this chapter.**

 **As I told all of you earlier in chapter two, half of this chapter will be on Night Raid and others.**

 **As for battles, sorry about not writing any in the first two but I promise that there will be one or two in this one.**

 **For lemons, Sorry for the lemon lovers, but I have decided to put them off for chapter 4.**

 **Imperial arms Requirm will appear in the next chapter and there might be another new Imperial Arms. MIGHT.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Three Weeks Later... Night Raid Headquarters**_

"You can do it Leone! JUST DO IT!" Lubbock cheered as he did his push ups with a two hundred pound weight on him

"AH! I can't believe how HEAVY this is!"Leone screamed, throwing her nine hundred pound weight off her back after two squats. If Leone had her Teigu; Lionel, on right now, it would have been as easy as pie. But for her, she was currently working on her base strength, for the stronger the wielder is, the stronger the Teigu becomes, with also increased chances of mastering the Teigu's full potential.

"I see that the both of you are working hard," A new voice appeared.

It turned out to be Night Raid's boss, Najenda.

"EH! HOW THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THAT?! BOSS!" Leone screamed in both surprise and awe at the sight of Najenda bench pressing what seemed to be four THOUSAND pounds.

"As you an see, Leone I'm training my strength for when we meet Esdeath again," Najenda's face contorted into a look of disgust at mentioning her name.

Leone's expression darkened at hearing her name.

Esdeath... The 'Empire's Strongest'... She would be one of the ultimate adversaries when the time came to take down the Empire once and for all.

Sensing the thickness of the tension in the air, Lubbock tried to change the topic.

"Hey guy's, speaking about that, what do you think happened to Tatsumi?" Lubbock spoke, knowing he had struck nerve when they turned their heads to look at him, catching his words...

 _ **Flashback, One Week Ago...**_

All of Night Raid was in silence...

Before a chorus of voices filled the place.

"Say WHAT?! You mean that the guy who wrote the letter ACTUALLY'S possessing Tatsumi's body right now?!" Lubbock exclaimed, thinking that it was impossible, but at the same time, not sure whether to believe the message or not.

"AHAHAHAHAH! That's just ridiculous! Everyone knows that there's no such thing as a teleportation spell! AHAHAHA!" Leone burst out, not being able to hold in her laughter any longer.

Mine, seething with rage, shouted,"AND JUST WHO THE HELL DOES THIS GUY THINK HE IS?! SAYING HE'LL MAKE TATSUMI LOVE ESDEATH?! IT'S BULLSHIT! TATSUMI _HATE'S_ ESDEATH!" Mine finished, all the while emitting an aura that would have scared the shit out of any ordinary person.

Akame and Susanoo just sat at their places, remaining silent, not uttering a single word.

"ENOUGH OF THIS! SILENCE, EVERYONE!" Najenda screamed, making the talking ones return to their places, anticipated and annoyed.

Seeing that everyone was silent,Najenda then cleared her throat and continued,For starters, we don't know if this message given to us is true or not,"

Najenda paused. With Night Raid nodding their heads," But however, can none of you sense the power, authority and SERIOUSNESS emitting from this scroll, ever since I have opened it?"

None dared to speak, for it was true. The scroll of paper which everyone thought that Tatsumi had handed to them, turned out to be from someone else, apparently named Loh Ping, who carries an immense amount of strange, otherworldly power within him. His authority and seriousness while writing this missive was no joke either. He who had written this message obviously had a lot of authority, and had already prepared for everything the missive had projected, even before it was delivered to Night Raid.

As silence engulfed the room, Najenda spoke again," This is obviously no joke. Thus, for now, we shall believe the contents of this... message." Najenda paused,"That amount of power... Whoever this person is, that power he carries just might be enough to take down both Esdeath and Grand General Budo..." Sensing Night Raid's eyes staring at her and absorbing her words,"Now then, is everyone clear?!" Najenda concluded.

"Aye, Boss!"

Just then. they heard a rapping sound on the window. Turning around, everyone saw that it was an crow, carrying yet another letter attached to it's talons...

 _ **Flashback End...**_

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile... At The Waterfall Near HQ..._**

"Ha! Take this, Suu!" Mine turned Pumpkin into full-auto, firing a hail of bullets at Susanoo.

"Nice try, Mine. Though you should NEVER inform your opponents about your next move," Suu said, kicking Akame who had locked swords with him into the water before turning the rotating blades of his staff on, deflecting every bullet Mine had thrown at him with ease.

Akame jumped out of the water, slashing at Suu's legs. He avoided the attack by jumping overhead and diving into the water.

 _Damn... I can't sense his presence..._

"Where'd he go?" Mine said, panicking. She continued shooting bullets into the water, hoping she might score a hit.

Out of the blue, Suu jumped out of the water and delivered an uncanny uppercut to Akame before she could react, sending her flying into the insides of the waterfall.

"Akame!" Mine screamed, firing a laser at Suu, which had become several times stronger as Mine was in a pinch, due to Akame being gone and her opponent without a doubt is several times stronger than her.

Suu threw his staff at Mine, but not without the loss of his left arm,which regenerated almost instantly. The staff got through, landing a heavy blow on Mine's chest, sending her toppling into the water.

Sensing Akame drop down from above, Suu jumped into the water, while Akame followed suit. The moment she dived in to the water, a flailing Mine was sent crashing into her, causing Akame to throw Murasame away, for fear of piercing her friend with it, which would result in Mine's death.

She quickly swam with Mine above the water, seeing Suu rush towards them. With immense urgency, Akame threw Mine onto another rock before she herself jumped away the moment they landed on one of the other rocks above the water. The rock they had jumped on when they exited the water was now in pieces, Suu having shattered it.

She used the bigger pieces of rock as stepping stones to get higher above Suu, luring him closer. Suu boosted himself off the biggest piece of shattered stone, which crumbled to dust, launching himself towards Akame, preparing to land the final knock-out blow.

Instead, to Suu's surprise, a yellow beam from below him disintegrated his feet to powder , causing him to lose momentum. Mine's Pumpkin was still smoking as she gave a thumbs up to her partner. Akame delivered a spiral kick to Suu's head, knocking him toward's another stone, this time a sharp one jutting out of the water surface, before she dived back into the water to retrieve Murasame.

As Suu fell towards the sharp rock, he maneuvered himself through the air, and delivered a shock wave through the stone to the water, hoping to disorientate Akame, which was attempted successfully, when he brought the staff down full force. He then landed on the already crumbling rock before launching himself through the air again, spinning his staff with all his speed and might, deflecting the incoming laser from Pumpkin and sending it towards the water where Akame was trying to stand up, confused.

 _The fuck?!_

Akame, seeing the oncoming laser, let her reflexes take over, and desiring with supreme ardor, dodged the laser by a hair's breadth. Then, retrieving Murasame, she raced through the water, flying through the surface with such speed and grace that few could hope to match.

In the middle through the battle, there was no way Suu could block Akame's final attack, for he was still being kept busy by Pumpkin's never ending barrage of bullets, and his back was stuck against the end of the waterfall. Suu closed his eyes and sighed, knowing he had lost this training battle.

Akame dived downward, breaking through the air with sonic speed.

"ELIMINATE!"

Akame slashed Suu across his chest, remaining still as his gaping wound began to close up.

"Well done, both of you! You have both showed great skill, teamwork and determination! I'm sure Master Najenda would be pleased to hear about this when I report back to her about the speed of how the both of you have grown in strength and teamwork!" Suu said, clapping for them.

"Are you good, Mine?" Akame asked as she offered Mine a hand.

"It's okay, I'm fine, just that I'll be really sore tomorrow and the day after," Mine replied, grinning.

Akame returned the smile. Mine jumped towards her, giving the red-eyed girl a bear hug, embracing her.

"We did it!" Mine cheered happily.

Since Tatsumi had been taken, Mine had never been the same. She would shut herself in her room, longing for the time Tatsumi would come back. She would sit on her chair, thinking about the memories and time they had spent together. Thinking about their first kiss... She rarely spoke to anyone. She was not her usual, cheerful she did spend time with the others, she would always be depressed. When it came to training, she would always prefer to train by herself.

But now, that had changed.

Mine was finally her usual, cheerful self again.

* * *

 _ **At An Unknown Battlefield...**_

"Strategist _**Shiroe**_! Report! _She_ will arrive soon!" (Soldier)

Shiroe looked at the soldier. A grin formed on his face. "Finally! That took long enough!" He turned towards his former chief, **_Nyanta,_** from a proud race of cat-people, and also a famous swashbuckler. "Chief! Signal everyone backup will come soon!"

"How many, nya=?"(Nyanta)

"One, we need to wipe the floor with as many enemies as possible," (Shiroe)

"Ho? You do mean that either one of the two will be coming, nya=?"(Nyanta)

Shiroe nodded. Nyanta sounded the horn and yelled at the troops, "DON'T FALL BACK! One of the Vice- leaders 'll be coming soon! Nya="

At hearing this, the fighting troops stopped momentarily, glancing up at Nyanta, confirming his words. A grim smile soon spread on everyone's faces, knowing the enemy was doomed. "YARRRGHHHHH!"The troops cheered a battle cry, fighting ever more fiercely, not wanting to disappoint a Vice- leader of their Army.

Shiroe pinpointed out _**Minori's**_ party, from the hill he was standing on to to overlook the battle, which consisted of, **_Thoya, Suzuku, Rundelhaus and Serara_** as the group pushed forward through the enemy ranks. He then took a quick glance at the guild, the Crescent Moon Alliance, which was doing well as it's leader, **_Marielle_** , an old friend of Shiroe's led the front lines.

 _ **Crusty's**_ guild, D.D.D. was leading most of the charge, being that it was one of the largest guilds in the battlefield.

The West Wind Brigade, a guild mainly consisted of only girls and a few men, was led by it's leader, **_Soujirou_** , who was slashing through the enemies like thin paper, was doing pretty well too.

The Black Sword Knights only with people leveled eighty-five and above, well led by **_Isaac_** , was one of the bravest guilds around, taking the battalion's front. The same goes for the guilds Honesty, led by it's leader, **_Eins_** , and the Silver Swords,which was led by _**William**_ , as well. Also, the other two guild's, Radio Market and Grandeur were surprisingly strong as well.

The crafting guilds, Marine Agency, Shopping Street 8 and the Roderic Merchant's Guild were kept busy by crafting weapons and armor for the fighters whose tools durability had run out in the middle of battle.

However, there's no room for doubt that the strongest and bravest guild in the field of battle was none other than Plant Hwyaden, which consisted of both unbelievably powerful People of the Land and adventurers, it's leader being none other than Nureha, an enchantress adventurer who matches Shiroe in both skill and power, only lacking in tactics and strategies. It's Ten Seats were fighting heroically, leading their charge to the enemy's fortress, _**The Seventh Fall**_.

Soon enough, the five other races besides humans, the only Sage of Miral Lake, the legendary Thirteen Orders of Knights, the progenitors, the Geniuses, and the six princesses, the **_Al Queje_** , joined the battle as well after having rested enough, for they were the first wave sent by the _Army, and were tired and worn out by the time the humans and adventurers had joined in, which was a week after the battle had started.

After observing for another minute or two, Shiroe said,"Log Horizon will join the battlefield as well," Log Horizon was a small guild, only consisting of nine people. _**Tetra, Nyanta, Naotsugu, Akatsuki,**_ Minori's party, excluding Serara who's in the Crescent Moon Alliance, who was already fighting down there, and it's leader, Shiroe himself.

"Then we shall join too," came another voice. Shiroe turned round, finding a small but legendary party, consisting of it's leader, _**Kanami**_ , also the leader of a legendary raid party which Shiroe once belonged to, the Debauchery Tea Party. It's other members were _**Leonardo**_ , an adventurer who wished to be a courageous ninja hero of the people, whose symbol was that of frog's, explaining his frog ninja suit, _ **Coppelia**_ , an farming Cleric AI bot, and also the legendary and famous Ancient, a Blademancer, **_Elias Hackblade_**.

Shiroe felt a savage grin appear on his face. He straightened his glasses.

 **"THORN BIND HOSTAGE! FLIP SWITCH!"**

Several hundred roots appeared from the earth, entangling and damaging the enemies at the rear. In the next blink of an eye, Shiroe and Kanami's group had appeared in the middle of the horde of enemies, already in battle stance ready to destroy them.

 **"INFINITY FORCE!"**

Shiroe's allies turned golden, emphasizing the huge boost in stats that they had received. Kanami's group turned back to face off with the enemies confronting them there, Log Horizon doing the same to the enemies on their side, Shiroe standing in the center, being the enchanter and leader.

 **"HOLY LIGHT!"**

An intense light appeared in the sky, tearing and burning away any enemy which saw it. It was then that the two groups made their move.

Akatsuki moved first, using her tracker skills, Silent Move and Hidden to get to the huge enemies fast. **"ASSASSINATE!"**

The Hill Giants she was aiming for crumbled to dust, as the remaining enemies turned to face her. Naotsugu acted then. **"ANCHOR HOWL!"**

All enemies present were forced to focus their visuals on him, angered at being turned away from their original target, Akatsuki.

She dashed towards the enemies at the rear, still being held down by Thorn Bind Hostage. She made a split second decision to use her 'Teachings'. **"SHADOW LURK: WIDE RANGE!"**

Though her damage to the enemy was drastically decreased due to Wide Range, the exploding thorns when cut in two finished off the enemies. Making sure that the enemies were finished, Akatsuki rushed forth, eliminating all enemies possible on the way back to her comrades.

 **"CASTLE OF STONE!"** Naotsugu shouted. He slowly turned to stone, giving him temporary invincibility at the cost of his movement. The enemies desperately attacked him, not getting a single scratch through.

 **"VIPER ZONE! EARLY THRUST!"** The enemies were disintegrated one by one as Nyanta zoomed through their ranks like a red viper, while critically damaging them with the thrusts of his rapiers at any of them that came in sight. Thus the effect of Viper Zone and Early Thrust, which increases movement and attack speed, while at the same time boosting his critical damage chance by tons, and already the stats has been boosted greatly by Infinity Force.

Tetra called out her mightiest spell, affecting everyone in range. **"AURORA HEAL!"** Beautiful auroras of the Northern pole appeared from above, stunning enemies while recovering instantly her allies wounds.

On Kanami's side, the battle was going good as well. Elias had activated his skills, unleashing his true strength.

 **"NIGHT SPLASH! AQUA THOUSAND RAIN!"** He blew a huge load of orcs into the sky, leaving Leonardo, their assassin, to finish them off. As an unknown amount of aqua orbs were formed around him, they flew forward, coming wave after wave, the devastating explosions blasting the enemies to pieces.

Leonardo had jumped into the sky, prepared to finish off the paralyzed orcs.

 **"PARALLEL PLOT!"**

He landed back on the ground as the orcs exploded in a bloody mess, the blood raining all over him as he snapped his head round to face a pack of dire wolves. He then swiped his blades, the blood on them splattering on to the ground, as he raised them yet again for the dire wolves to meet their end...

 **"ELECTRIFYING SHIELD!"**

Coppelia was facing off against the ghouls as they launched themselves at her, electrocuting themselves the moment they made contact with her shield.

The remaining ghouls looked at the state their comrades were in, fried into crisped potatoes. In rage, some launched at her yet again, as Coppelia spat,"Idiots..."

Kanami twirled her body, spinning on the ground as her legs smashed against the Twilight Shades close enough to her. She then pounced on yet another one, socking it in it's upper jaw, sending it crashing into another bunch of Shades, momentarily disorienting the lot of them, giving her the opening she needed.

 **"WYVERN KICK! LIGHTNING STRAIGHT!"**

Kanami kicked through into the middle of their group, getting herself surrounded as she sent her fist, now wrapped in red-blue lightning, at the biggest group of hunched up Shades in their ranks, having them dissipate into the shadows, killing them.

She had a battle crazed look in her eyes, which sent shivers down the Shades.

 **"CRACKER ERUPTION!"**

Kanami fell her fist to the ground, which cracked apart, sending plenty enemies falling down the holes in the cracks, and the other enemies flailed around wildly, not wanting to fall into the crevices created. Next thing they knew, an huge amount of lava and fire erupted, melting the enemies which were caught up in the lava flow, also burning any enemy which was within the range of the fiery fists of fire which had flown from the crevices, instantly losing their lives...

* * *

 _ **Soon Later...**_

The enemies stopped moving. As if they were frozen in time, they had also stopped attacking.

"Huh?" Kanami thought aloud, puzzled. She tried to punch an ogre, but her hand went through it, almost like it was an illusion. The troops looked around in confusion, marred at the sudden turn of events. Why had their enemies just stopped, signaling the end of the battle?

It was then the answer revealed itself. The enemy fort, _**The Seventh Fall**_ , crumbled to fine dust, as the carcass of the leader of the enemies, The Goblin King, and his generals tumbled down from the sky, causing a number soldiers to push through each other to avoid the carcasses landing on them. The second the Goblin King's body landed on the battle ground with a sickening _SQUELCH!_ , the enemy troops exploded, not a fragment of their existence remaining as their blood rained down upon the _Army's soldiers, gifting them with a blood bath. All vomited out the blood which had landed in their mouths, together with the feast they had before the battle started, not relishing it's taste.

 _CLICK! SQUISH! SPLASH!_

The clicking of boots strolling through the lake of enemy blood could be heard.

Shiroe and the rest tensed up, fearing that it might be the enemy.

 _...Damn! If it's the enemy, we're doomed! Only someone of HER caliber could do this..._

"Aww, don't be like that, I AM on your side after all, ain't I?" Everyone heaved a sigh of relief at recognizing the voice before catching attention and standing in an respectful formation, as the voice sounded itself. Shiroe stood at the very front and the middle, followed by Kanami, Nureha, the representatives of the Round Table, the Ten Seats, the lords of each of the six different races, The Sage of Miral Lake, _**Ooshima**_ , the leaders of the Thirteen Orders of Knights, the Knights of Izumo and the Red Branch Knights, the progenitors, the Geniuses, and, finally, the Al Queje, legendary six princesses. They saluted and bowed before _her_ , and then knelt, awaiting permission to stand. Just as the rest of the _Army present did.

The Lady sighed,"Oh, how many times do I have to TELL you not to be that FORMAL?! It's not like I'm a queen or something! I'm just one of your Vice- Leaders!"

Shiroe and the rest of the Army arose, uncertain. To them, _she_ indeed did seem like someone worthy of being a queen, and to truly emphasize their point, her _**Mother**_ was one of the three... **_BEINGS_**.

The Lady frowned," Oh, I read those thoughts... Never mind... Come on, out with the report, Shiroe! How many casualties were there in the battle? Were you almost done when I arrived? Is your portion of the _Army fine? And by the way, if you guys wanna know, _**Benjamin**_ is at another realm helping out _**Luka,**_ and... _**Marianne**_ is lookin' after Loh Ping's body with the other _**four**_ ,"

Shiroe gave a nervous laugh,before coughing into his fist, then straightening his glasses, _That's right, she can read the thoughts of anyone here...So why doesn't she just read my report from my mind? Oh, forget it, just get it done with the report!_ "Well then, Vice- Leader..."

The Lady glared at Shiroe.

"I mean, **_Seraphiela_** , as for the reports, there are NO casualties that can't be revived by our spells, and no, we were a bit far from being don-" Shiroe noticed Seraphiela shifting her glance to Naotsugu and paused. _Oh, FUCK. He's probably thinking perverted things about Seraphiela..._

"Continue," Seraphiela said, still looking at Naotsugu, who was shuddering in fear, looking as if he might bolt at any moment.

Shiroe coughed again," As I was saying, no, we were a tiny bit far from done with the fort, and yes, my part is doing quite well, except for some PEOPLE here who can't seem to keep their thoughts from running wild," Shiroe scoffed and raised his voice by some at the final part of his speech.

Seraphiela sported a huge grin on her face, and clapping her hands, announced, "Alright then,we'll be heading home now. Grab on tight, everyone!"

She grabbed on to Shiroe's hand, which the others immediately grabbed onto, panicking that they might not be able to get back to Base Camp, for their Vice- Leader might not return for them again, forming an _extremely_ long line as Shiroe and the thousands of soldiers screamed hysterically, Seraphiela starting to drag all of them along, gaining enough speed to travel across different dimensions...

This was one of Shiroe's last thoughts before he and his portion of the _Army vanished from the battle site.

 _ **"SAY WHAT THE FUUUUUCCKKK!"**_

* * *

 _ **At Another Unknown Battlefield...**_

 ** _"Alice! Alipheese! Ilias!_** Now's the time!" Luka shouted across the battle land. Both the Monster Lords and the Goddess nodded, charging up their stored potential. Hero Luka did the same as well.

 **" _MONSTER LORD'S CRUELTY!"_**

 ** _"FROST OZMA! BLAZING HELL!"_**

 ** _"GODDESS SHINE!"  
_**

 ** _"QUADRAPLE GIGA!"_**

The power of the four slammed into the enemy ranks, disintegrating any object in the way.

Seeing that not all of the enemies were done for, Black Alice, the Six Ancestors, the two Archangels, Michaela and Lucifina, the Four Heavenly Knights, Fire Dragon Granberia, Earth Kitsune Tamamo, Wind Succubus Alma Elma, and lastly Water Slime Queen Erubetie, unleashed their held in power.

 _ **"SWORD OF HEAVEN!"**_

 _ **"BRIGHT DAYSTAR!"**_

 _ **"REBELLION FIRE SWORD!"**_

 _ **"RUMBLING MOUNT EVEREST!"**_

 _ **"TERROR WHIRLWIND!"  
**_

 _ **"SLIMES HEAVEN!"**_

 _ **"DARKNESS CONSUME!"**_

Their power, equivalent to the previous wave, yet again slammed into the enemies, consuming any unfortunate object in the path.

When it was over, the Army stared in awe at the destruction and carnage wrought by their leaders. However, just as some were about to sigh in relief...

 _ **BROOOOOGH!**_

The sound of enemy horns could be heard miles away.

"FUCKING SERIOUSLY?! There're still more enemies?!" Granberia complained.

"No time for complaints, they're comin' from all sides!" (Luka)

"That amount of energy force should have finished them all off!" Alma Elma pouted.

"The enemies are STRONG. We should have seen this coming even before we arrived here, they did warn us after all..." Ilias stated.

"For once, Ilias is correct, we need to get in formation again,"(Alipheese)

"You're right," Alice and Black Alice smirked at the now fuming Ilias, enraging the Goddess even more.

"FOR ONC-"(Ilias)

"Okay girls, can we just turn this down a few notches please?" (Tamamo and Erubetie)

The Six Ancestors and the Archangels Michaela and Lucifina just sighed at the behavior of their leaders, Ilias, Alice and Black Alice.

Luka bit at his fingernails, fearing the outcome of the petty argument, at the same time worrying about the oncoming wrath of the enemy.

* * *

 _ **KATHOOOM!**_

The sudden explosion caught everyone's attention, for it had, indeed, blasted a crater thrice the size of the previous enemy army, crushing all in the area like a vice.

It was then that everyone felt a vortex coming from the crater, slowly but surely pulling them towards the gaping hole inside, at the heart of the crater, though the enemy was having it the worst. The enemies on the other sides were literally flying towards the hole, it's vortex force an unbreakable will, absorbing all they could give.

When the enemies were all gone and finished, the vortex stopped pulling at the surviving objects, though distorted and bent they were, except for the _Army located there.

 _Dafuq?! Friend or foe?!_

Luka questioned in his mind, disarrayed at what had just taken place.

"Friend," Came the reply.

Everyone snapped their attention towards the new voice. At recognizing the person almost immediately, Luka, Alice, Dark God Alipheese, Black Alice, Goddess Ilias, the Archangels, the Six Ancestors, the Four Heavenly Knights and the rest of the present monsters and angels bowed to him, their second Vice- Leader, _**Benjamin**_.

Benjamin's eyebrows furrowed at the sight of the bowing crowd. "I've already told you guys a hundred times, that when you see me, you can just nod your heads or something like that, but not bow your head so low, don't you know that?"

Everyone looked up uncertainly. To them, Benjamin was not only their Vice- Leader, but also the sworn brother of their Leader, Loh Ping, and Vice- Leader Seraphyna, as they are, after all, born by the name of the three _**BEINGS,**_ his _ **Father**_ being one of them, the ones that were every bit capable of ruling all worlds, and without them that none would be present today.

Benjamin slapped his forehead and shook his head at reading the thoughts. "Hey, you know... Ugh... Let's just head back now shall we? We ARE done here and I don't wanna be late for dinner. Seraphyna's gonna be cooking tonight... and she's gonna cook curry! I'm sure none of you want to be late for that! C'mon, let's get going everyone! Hold tight!"

Everyone perked up their ears at hearing that Seraphyna will be cooking curry, the entire _Army's favorite dish.

As Benjamin activated his transportation spell, the soldiers at the back hurried forward, almost toppling over each other in a comical way as they REALLY did not want to miss dinner.

When the army had fully gotten into the circle, it shimmered before disappearing, heading back to the headquarters for their dinner.

"What about my report, sir?" Luka asked, standing beside Benjamin as they jumped away from the battle scarred realm.

"Call me Benjamin, I don't want this army to be formal, jut like the other two," Benjamin snorted, while staring in to space.

"I mean, Benjamin?"(Luka)

"As you ought to know, I don't trouble myself that much like Seraphyna and Loh Ping. We can just catch all the info you've got in there! I simply can't get why they need to ask for the report," Benjamin exclaimed, inclining his head towards Luka while pointing a finger at his brain. "And you're thinking right now that you already know that, aren't you?"

Luka laughed a small, hearty laugh. "Right, Benjamin."

* * *

 **And I'm done. Sorry 'bout it guys, but I got a little carried away and wrote way too much about my OC's.**

 **If you're wondering, yes, those are characters from Log Horizon and Monster Girl Quest, but let me just make this clear.**

 **THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER.**

 **I'm just describing A part of my _Army, and in case you're thinking, "What IS the _Army?!", Well, for the blank (_) in front, all of you should find out in the next chapter, depending on whether it has enough space.**

 **And yet again, I thank all who read my humble story, and if you hope for more chapters in the future, there WILL be more.**

 **One last thing. I do not own Akame Ga Kill.**


	4. The Battle Of Legendaries

**Hey Everyone! I'm back! Sorry for the delay!**

 **Yet again, I thank all for the reviews!**

 **Okay, let's get on with the events of this story.**

 **First of all, there will be at least two battles in this chapter, where Requirm will appear. And I have officially decided that there will be a second new Imperial Arms and it'll be named Hermes.**

 **As for lemons, there will be one after the second battle. (Unless I write way too long of course)**

 **Next, The answer for the blank (_) should come at the middle part of this chapter.**

 **Sorry for not writing anything about Tatsumi since the first chapter. I promise that there will be something about him in the next chapter. (In my OC Loh Ping's body)**

 **Also, I'm aware of not mentioning Bols and Budo, but they will be part of this chapter.**

 **Chapter 5 will be released probably by the Sunday after this one.**

 **One last thing to add before we start off with this chapter;**

 **THE NAME OF THE _ IS NOT IMPRESSIVE.**

 **I think I made a mistake at the first chapter of the story already.**

 **Same with OCs Seraphyna and Benjamin.**

 **Did I mention that the _Army is reserved for the last chapter of this story and for part two?**

 **Part two will be a crossover, anyways.**

 **Enough talk. Let's begin! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

I awoke with a cold start, listening to the voices down at the imperial gardens and from my nightnare. The second reason was that Esdeath was squeezing tightly onto Tatsumi's body. AGAIN.

 _Damn! Why does she always have to cling onto him like this! Now I understand why Tatsumi tries to avoid sleeping with Esdeath!_

I looked at the time. 3:55. A grin spread across my face.

 _Time to get some new Teigus for Tatsumi! He is the main character after all, I need him to be the strongest when he gets back to his body, fully aware of all it's enhancements and new Teigus. I AM actually doing him a favor by helping him to unlock their potentials... which will happen by the years to come. That reminds me; I need to contact Seraphyna and Benjamin. Find out how the army is doing, and inform them about the needs for recruiting this dimension. Thou that'll happen later. I need to get my hands on those two Teigus first! Start off slowly with that killer intent... then unleash the Teigus when it's succeeded..._

I started to emit a very, _very_ , intense killer aura that could be felt throughout the palace, trying to wake Esdeath and the other imperial forces up from their sleep, at the same time making sure that it didn't come from Tatsumi's body, but rather the first floor of the palace.

A few seconds later, my plan had succeeded. I could sense the arousal of the people within the palace, even the combat untrained ones, as Esdeath snapped her eyes wide open.

"That amount of killer intent... could it be Night Raid?" Esdeath thought as I read her.

Sensing her already awake Tatsumi, she looked down a little. He indeed was awake, but was as silent as stone.

 _Did Night Raid come to get him back? It can't be, they wouldn't be emitting this much killer aura... and it's coming from the middle of the palace on the first floo-_

An alarm was sounded throughout the palace, and the screams of guards could be heard downstairs.

I sat bolt right up, together with Esdeath, as we looked into each others eyes before nodding. It seemed to Esdeath that Tatsumi was thinking the same thing as her. It couldn't be Night Raid causing the commotion...

* * *

 _ **Downstairs...**_

It was horrible. There were torn apart and dried out corpses of the imperial guards everywhere, and more bloody murder was spilling on to the once clean mosaic tiles outside of the capital's one and only **Teigu Vault**.

The Jaegars, Grand General Budo, Esdeath and Tatsumi had just arrived at the scene, only to see the doors of the Teigu Vault shattered into a thousand pieces, with an armored figure zooming around the place tearing up the guards, together with a huge looming shadow swallowing them, the causes for the two types of corpses lying around.

They noticed our presences instantly, and screeched to a halt at what they were doing. The shadow put down the already dead imperial guard in it's hand, while the armored figure kicked away the soldier he was about to shred.

"Night Raid?!" Wave exclaimed, readying Grand Chariot in its sword form.

"...It can't be! It's only been a few weeks since I was... brought here," I said, taking a quick glance at Esdeath.

Esdeath had a small blush on her face which disappeared as quickly as it appeared, when she took a battle stance, grinning savagely.

Seryu gave her signature evil face to her enemies. "Koro! No. 5! Enma's Spear Of Justice!"

The Teigu pet dog, which has now taken its battle form, bit into Seryu's arm, transforming it into a giant spear as its mouth left her.

Bols readied his Teigu: Purgatory's Invitation; Rubicante! Preparing for fire.

Kurome smiled viciously, "Night Raid or not, they're the enemy!" She laughed as she pulled out three of her puppets with Yatsufusa, Natala, her childhood friend, Ape- Man, An S-class danger beast she killed, and Henter, A survivor of the savage desert tribes.

Ran narrowed his eyes and spoke, seeing through the slightly translucent Teigus," Wait a minute, aren't those Teig-"

"They... have no wielders! Manifestation of Speed; Hermes! Shadow Weaver; Requirm!" Budo boomed, finishing for Ran, at the same time surprising everyone, only with the exception of Esdeath and me.

"SAY WHA-" Wave was interrupted as the wielderless Teigus moved in as a duo, engaging the present fighters.

Hermes just vanished and appeared out of thin air, right behind me, landing a kick that sent Tatsumi's body flying.

"TATSUMI!" The Jaegars and Esdeath screamed.

Requirm threw a wall of shadow swords at the others, getting Budo to intercept the attack with his Teigu: Thunder's Rage; Adramelech! He sent numerous volts of lightning to destroy the swords, at the cost of a blast explosion that shook the entire palace.

As the shadows dissipated, it revealed Hermes choking the life out of Tatsumi, slamming him onto the ground.

"GARGH!" I coughed as blood came out my mouth, and I gasped for air through Hermes' iron grip on Tatsumi's neck.

 _Hope this sort of pretense is good enough._

For one of the first times in her life, Esdeath panicked. If she lost Tatsumi, she would break apart. Her panic then turned to rage. Her rage then turned to pure rage.

 _HOW DARE THE TEIGUS TRY AND TAKE TATSUMI FROM HER!_

She emitted an intent so fearsome that the Jaegars shuddered, fearing their Commander at times like this for she might lose control, and that Budo actually stepped away from her path.

Frost started to spread across the tiles and palace walls. Budo yet again activated Adramelech to gain a higher temperature, so as not to let the place freeze.

Requirm turned back to his partner despite the dreaded Ice Queen in front of it. Hermes accustomed its head angle to look at Esdeath, before throwing me back to her.

She caught the body in her arms, a tad surprised that her potential enemies would give Tatsumi back that easily. She glared at the Teigus, suspecting a condition.

It seemed that her intuition was correct. Although the condition was not a bad, nor a good one.

The Teigus, wordless, had all of a sudden went back to their original form, Requirm as an onyx bracelet with purplish initials and Hermes as a marble white bracelet.

They flew towards me and fastened themselves onto Tatsumi's wrists, returning from glowing to dull. This indicated that they had chosen him as their wielder, though he already had Incursio, which was strapped to his back.

"...Huh...?" Was all I could manage before my world turned black, due to the spell I had casted, just seconds ago...

* * *

 _ **In My Mind While Knocked Out...**_

"I must say, you guys did a good job on the acting just now. Now the plan's running as it should," I said to the Teigus, Requirm and Hermes, now temporarily residing in consciousness before I would hand the body back to Tatsumi.

"We thank you for the compliment, O Great One," The two Teigus said in perfect unison.

I wrinkled my nose, "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, NOT to call me 'O Great One' or 'Your Majesty' or anything like that, to cut it short, I want everyone to be informal to me," I closed my eyes,"This applies to you and all the other citizens and Teigus of this world too, _Tyrant_ ,"

There was utter silence.

Before Tyrant replied," As expected of the Gre-," The Tyrant caught itself, as it came forward from the back, its footsteps echoing across. "I mean, the Leader of the _**Creator's Rebellion**_ Army, Loh Ping"

I sighed at hearing the name of my forces. "Honestly man, I wish I named my army better... though one of the most important features of an army is it's purpose for existing... and the name of this force _clearly_ states what it wants, but I still wish I named it better..." I paused. "Unfortunately here, this tactician, strategist and leader is _totally_ clueless about naming **(Which is really true in real life though)** ,"

I laughed heartily at saying that myself. The three Teigus, too bellowed in amusement, but stopped quickly, understanding respect.

I stared at them for some while.

I didn't try to stifle the giggles that were escaping my mouth.

"Hey, the three of you, no need to be that afraid of me! You do know how I treat my family?"

The Teigus were a bit startled at my last word. _Family..._

"Everyone who is with me, far or near, with good or evil intents, I treat as family," I explained. "I will forgive them for their betrayals, no matter what the case, unless, of course, I'm pretty much dead and can't do that,"

The Teigus became deadly serious at that point, with a desperate glimmer of burning hope in their eyes.

Requirm spoke first, "Lead-" I narrowed my eyes. "Loh Ping, are you absolutely sure about your treatment or thoughts about family?" It questioned.

I, seeing this as a golden opportunity, took it gratefully," Yes, I am. And as I say this, I can swear to myself, with all my heart, that I, at the least, share most of your regards about family,"

 _After all, I never want to go through that again..._

The Teigus softened little by my words, but were still unconvinced and uncertain.

I continued, "I know that I might sound as a type of crafty villain to you, as this is one of the strongest tactics of war, but this I shall bet on my life, I am **nothing** like _**her**_ ,"

I then reached out my hand, "You may take this as an example, for in this case, it is quite similar to the case between Esdeath and River, or Najenda and Tatsumi,"

I took a deep breath, "However, will you, the Teigus, mightiest forces of this realm, take initiative and join me by hand first? To this I open my mind to all of you. All of you, every single one of you know fully well what kind of enemy I'm trying to face off with, if you truly don't understand, then read my memories,"

The Teigus nodded.

The Tyrant then reasoned, "Just as we know the corrupted Empire dealing with the Revolutionary Army, except, in your case, it is much, much, _ **MUCH**_ more worse,"

"I was thinking the same thing. Only that I thought that it's a _TRILLION_ times  worse," Hermes finished last.

"You're quite close, Hermes, but to be just a little more exact, I suggest a **QUADRILLION** ," I smiled grimly.

The three Teigus looked at each other and then me, before doing it back and forth twice.

It seems that they had concluded on their decisions when they nodded.

They looked at me again before bowing their heads, and this they said, "We, the three Teigus present, shall henceforth accept your invitation gracefully, on behalf of all remaining Teigus,"

I sported a grin only an overjoyed child could bear with no shame. For I knew, that now, I had finally convinced the first and most powerful beings of this dimension to accept my offer, thus, the first step to recruiting this world has, at last, been finished.

* * *

 _ **Later That Day...**_

I opened my eyes groggily, as the sun shone through the open window.

But only to find myself staring at Esdeath.

 _Not this again..._

I moved my hand and tickled her arm, in an attempt to wake her up.

Not working.

I shifted my head a few degrees and whispered into her ear, "Oi, Esdeath,"

Her eyelids lifted open, showing the tired look on her.

"What is it, Tatsumi?" (Esdeath)

"Can we sit up and discuss this now? I'm damn serious about this, just so you know," I answered, with a dark look on Tatsumi's face.

Esdeath fully opened her eyes and lugged herself up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What do you want to talk about, Tatsumi?"

I placed my hands on her shoulders, "Esdeath, it's about my new Teigus," My statement caught her attention.

As Esdeath opened her mouth to speak, I interrupted her, "Esdeath, I am fully aware of my new Teigus, you don't have to tell me. Hermes and Requirm sent me a dream while I was out cold," I paused, "So did Incursio, or rather, Tyrant."

For one of the few times, Esdeath was caught off guard. Her eyes widened. Having your Teigu speak to you was something that was almost accounted impossible since the beginning of their making. The odds were a **hundred thousand** to one for that to happen.

"What was your dream about, Tatsumi?" Esdeath asked, her tone changing drastically.

"That my test of being their wielders is not over, not one long shot from being over," I looked into Esdeath's eyes. "Tyrant is with them in this. If I fail this test, they _will_ **kill** me of their own accord, even though I've had Incursio for a long time,"

Esdeath, from being proud of her Tatsumi for achieving the dream with three Teigus, a near impossible feat, narrowed her field of vision at Tatsumi's last sentence.

"In short, you're implying that this is something similar to Teigu Rejection, but with enough force capable of committing murder?" (Esdeath)

"That's right. But, Esdeath, you know that nothing can stop Teigu rejection, yes?" I glared at her, confirming what she was thinking. "The only way for me to avoid dying is to do what they want,"

"And what is it they want?" (Esdeath)

"To prove that I won't die from using them all at once by fighting against you when you're at full power... Esdeath,"

Esdeath couldn't stuff in the small gasp escaping, which was very, very unusual of her, but she couldn't help it. Tatsumi fighting her at full power with three Teigus at once?! That was just ridiculous! Either Tatsumi would die from too much energy consumption in the middle of battle, or she'd definitely lose in the end.

"Esdeath, even your Teigu knows this... they showed it to me. They also want the Emperor, Honest and Budo watching..."

She raised her eyebrows at hearing this. Surely Tatsumi wasn't planning something stupid again? He sounded just like he had planned this with Night Raid.

"... So that they can witness our match with their very own eyes and see how durable I am, and also the power of three Teigus combined. Though there could be something more to this,"

To prove my point, I pleaded her in a way she couldn't resist if it was by her Tatsumi, "Esdeath, You could tell them I've proposed to you, I did do that when I gave you your necklace... right? I'm faithful to you but not the Empire, please..."

Esdeath's face burned bright red at recalling the necklace she now had on at all times, except when sleeping and bathing. Her tomato red face doubled a layer at hearing Tatsumi saying that he had, indeed, proposed to her.

 _I wasn't like this... Tatsumi... You've changed me..._

She snapped back to reality at the sound of my voice. "Hello, Empire to Esdeath! Empire to Esdeath!"

Esdeath blushed again. She was never like this, as long as she can remember. Tatsumi really was starting to change her bit by bit.

She sighed, hoping for the answer she'd want in the next question.

"Most important thing, Tatsumi. Does your dream say we have any need for killing each other?" (Esdeath)

"No, Esdeath. Thou I'd die if I lost..." I gave her the answer she wanted, knowing it would lead to a greater chance of success in convincing her.

Esdeath was still pondering about that. Could she go easier on Tatsumi so he would win?

Sensing her thoughts, I shook my head. It was _IMPOSSIBLE_. Escaping a Teigu's intention is _near_ impossible.

 _Though the fact that it's this easy to convince her means that I've won this battle. This is great! My plan's working!_

"NO, Esdeath. You must fight me at full power,"

Esdeath looked me straight in the eye before sighing again. She knew that.

 _Since Tatsumi will die anyway if he loses, I might as well kill him while I'm fighting him._ Esdeath thought grimly. _I was never a religious person, but! If there's such a thing as God, please, I beg of you, help Tatsumi win against me!_ _I can't afford to lose him!_

I resisted letting a smile from plastering my face. My plan was working exactly as I wanted it to.

 _Perfect!_

"I'll go with your little request, Tatsumi. The Emperor and whoever else you've requested will be there." Esdeath said as she got up from the bed and started to dress. "However, if this is nothing BUT a little _prank_ , I'll make sure, that, you, suffer. Do you understand? Tat=su=mi?" Esdeath licked her lips as her tone changed to that of a naughty she-devil's.

"Do I _LOOK_ like I'm joking right now?!" I retorted.

"No. Good boy, Tatsumi" Edeath smiled down at me as she straightened her cap. "You could head to the arena first while waiting,"

"Understood, Esdeath," I smiled nervously, making sure that she noticed the small quiver on Tatsumi's lips as she headed off to gather everyone needed.

 _Esdeath's easier to fool than I thought... Well at least now that I'm alone now, I can contact family. This realm would take a shorter time than I had anticipated to recruit it. Taking this step is needed. Also gotta make sure that it ain't TOO obvious I'm that much stronger than her..._

* * *

 _ **Later At The Colosseum...**_

Esdeath and I stood at the opposite ends of the Colosseum.

In the royal stands were Wave, Kurome, Ran, Bols, Seryu, Grand General Budo, Prime Minister Honest and Emperor Makoto.

"This should be interesting," Budo commented.

"Why? Isn't this just a sparring match?" The Emperor stated.

Ran started to talk. "No, my Emperor. This is far more than just a sparring match. Remember what Esdeath told us when she requested for us as witnesses? Those two are going to fight at full power. Just feeling their _auras_ chills me down to the bone..." The Jaegars shuddered alike with Emperor Makoto.

Honest munched on his piece of beef he had brought along, looking as if this match didn't matter. But, any trained warrior could see through him. Honest was terribly afraid of what might happen, but at the same time, excited and amused that Tatsumi would fight using all his Teigus, and wondered what would happen.

Everyone looked down at the fighters from the stands, knowing that this isn't going to be any ordinary battle. If they had any say, this battle would stand out the most out of the most out of ordinary battles.

Down at the stage, the warriors were just staring at each other. Esdeath had a grin plastered on her face despite worrying , but had decided to put them off. If she was going to fight at full power, this was not going to help. Meanwhile, I was dead serious about this... on the outside. On the inside, "Man, I get to finally test her abilities! This is no reason for me to get excited, but I can't help it! I must make sure no one finds out that I'm not Tatsumi! Gotta let them see what they should be seein'!"

Esdeath couldn't control the laugh escaping her, "I can tell by the passion in your eyes that you're serious! Very well! I shall not hold back either! But this is how it should be..." Esdeath drew her rapier. "Prepare yourself, Tatsumi!"

Faster than the eye could see, she charged forward full force, her rapier aimed at Tatsumi's chest. Instead of dodging, I waited for it to come, as I let Tatsumi's eyes dull.

 _Lame._

Just when Esdeath was about to land her hit, I grabbed her rapier forcefully, the friction between my hand and the piercing rapier drawing first blood. This was followed by a shock wave blast that was created when I stopped her blade. I then lunged forward with Incursio, causing Esdeath to pull away, but not without the loss of her rapier.

 _Disarming your enemy within their first hit, huh? Nice one, Tatsumi. I'm surprised you managed to get that with me... You've clearly grown, Tatsumi!_

The soon-going-to-be-insane battle had indicated its beginning, with Esdeath disarmed.

I flipped the rapier round and caught it in my grasp, now as my temporary weapon besides Incursio's blade form. I got myself ready in a dual-wield stance, earning a bemused look from Esdeath.

A wall of ice spikes formed around her as she threw them towards me.

 **"WEISS SCHNABEL!"**

What happened next caught everyone's attention.

"HOLY SHIT! LOOK AT HIS WRISTS!" Wave exclaimed, a little over-dramatic.

Emperor Makoto's eyes bulged out, as Honest, which this rarely happened to him, spat the piece of beef he was chewing out of his mouth.

Budo said,"So the two teigus are alike?"

"Those markings... They're like Commander Esdeath's Demon Extract!" Bols gulped.

Seryu and Ran narrowed their eyes to get a good look, and Kurome dropped the cookie she was taking out of her bag of cookies.

A black and white circle formed around me as I activated two of my Teigus.

" _RRAAAGHHHH_! **HERMES**! **REQUIRM**!"

The dust around billowed and the ground trembled from the force emitted by the activation of the Teigus. The ice spikes disintegrated while shooting forward.

"Oh?" Esdeath commented, surprised. _They're like my Teigu..._

When the earth stopped trembling and the dust stopped billowing, it revealed the two new Teigus, now activated.

On the places where the teigus had originally fastened themselves as bracelets, now lay two black and white markings on each wrist.

I closed my eyes calmly.

 **"HERRRMMEEEEESS!"**

A set of glowing white armor engulfed Tatsumi's body as I called for the Teigu.

 _"YARRRGGGHHH!"_

A light sphere appeared around me glowing ever so blindingly that Esdeath and everyone else had been blinded temporarily.

 **"REQQUUUURIIIMM!"**

The light sphere around me disappeared as sudden darkness took its place!

But as soon as it appeared, it had disappeared. There I stood, with the glowing white armor of Hermes still on me, but now also surrounded by the shadows of Requirm.

"Esdeath..." I hissed as my eyes shone brightly in my suit of armor.

 _"HAHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _This power... it's simply overwhelming!_ (Esdeath)

A circle of darkness and light formed around me as I continued to summon forth more power from the Teigus.

As the circle disappeared, the shadows surrounding me were gone too.

However, in its stead, The armor that I bore was now enveloped in blackness! The light emitting from the armor was still shining, but the armor itself was purplish in color instead of its original glowing white.

 **"COMBINATION FORCE: WEAVER MANIFESTATION OF SHADOW SPEED GOD!"**

'Impressive... Tatsumi!" Esdeath shouted gleefully as she jumped up into the air, forming a giant ball of ice.

 **"HAGEL SPRUNG!"**

As the ball of ice shot towards the arena, I placed my hand forward.

The next thing Esdeath knew, Her special had shattered to pieces and she was down on the ground, a crater beneath her and her head bleeding.

"Tatsumi..." She stared at the blood she had wiped off her forehead. "THIS IS GREAT! Perhaps I can finally use more of my specials!"

As she saw Tatsumi readying Incursio and her rapier in another dual-wield stance, she got herself ready, manifesting two ice swords.

I charged forward to Esdeath. _Let's see what you've got!_

I vanished and appeared behind Esdeath who tried to turn round, but was stopped because of the leg I had driven into her gut, causing her to fly upwards into the sky...

Or so I thought.

 _-What?!_

Esdeath had indeed been sent flying into the sky, but not before stabbing me in my hand and regaining her rapier.

 _Ho. She's really something..._

* * *

"This is insane..." Wave trailed off, his eyes unable to follow the speeds that the two were moving at.

"Indeed it is..." Ran added.

"I... simply can't bring myself to believe this..." Bols thought out loud.

"So this is the power of two Teigus?!" Budo exclaimed, even he had been astonished and his arms were uncrossed, his eyes widening at the damage caused to the Colosseum in one hit. _And Esdeath can still keep up with that monstrous strength..._

"Amazing... This is amazing!" Seryu screamed, unable to contain her awe.

Kurome had dropped her bag of cookies when she had witnessed the speeds of those two. Even _she_ couldn't seem to follow up with their last hits.

The Emperor and Prime Minister were speechless, unable to speak a word. They were defeated by their utter display of power.

How could those two be human?

* * *

Esdeath hacked up blood whilst still flying through the air.

 _Awesome... Tatsumi is so strong! I can really go all out! Those specials other than the three I keep using... I can unleash them on him, or there's no way I can be called serious!_

She steadied her position in the air, grinning madly, throwing all caution of containing her power at the start of the battle away.

She placed her hand above her, channeling her power to her right arm.

 **"ICE DOME!"**

A sky of ice formed above her as she cloaked the battlefield, excluding the royal stands, in a dome that wouldn't allow any more space other than this.

 _Tatsumi... As I promised, I will come at full pow- No, exceed my limits!_

She snatched her rapier which was floating away from her and at speeds like no other, parried my blade and tried to kick me away, which appeared to be futile as I head butted her further away into the sky.

I chased after her without second thoughts, and found myself in her trap.

 **"STORM RONDO!"**

The immense amount of ice blades flew towards me as Esdeath smiled.

Beneath my helm, I grinned, doing the unexpected.

As the blades continued to grow by the second and surround me, I stayed frozen still.

 _Huh? Is Tatsumi just going to ignore my special?_

She formed an invisible sphere of ice around herself, expecting Tatsumi to bring the ice towards her.

However, what happened next was, _unexpected_.

As the ice blades seemed to skewer me, they instead collided with an invisible force and shattered into a million pieces.

It was then that Esdeath realized;

 _SHE HAD FUCKED UP._

 **"GOD SPEED: DARKNESS BLADES!"**

The blades I conjured smashed into Esdeath, though not damaging her, but her shield.

 _Dammit! I completely forgo-_

Her thoughts were interrupted as my fist slammed into her gut again, but as she started to go down, I grabbed her arm and pulled her face close to Tatsumi's.

 **"... GOD FLASH BLOWS!"**

I cocked my free arm up and unleashed a flurry of punches at lightning speed, each punch filled with immense killer intent. However, just as i was about to land the knock-out blow...

"-ACK!"

I was sent flying towards the ground with a powerful blow from Esdeath.

What surprised me even more was that another Esdeath appeared beneath me and sent me flying upwards again with another kick.

All of a sudden, hundreds of Esdeaths appeared around me in all directions, cutting off any chances of escape.

They sent me flying around like a rag doll with their punches and kicks, rendering me hopeless.

 _Looks like I let my guard down... Well, gotta make up for that!_

Whilst in mid-kick, one of the Esdeaths suddenly exploded in shards of ice.

"Esdeath... Your replicas are... useless!" I exclaimed, as all other Esdeaths charged at me.

I commanded Incursio, which had fallen towards the Colosseum,back towards my hand, as I manifested yet another shadow blade in my other hand, but this time round, an exact replica of Incursio's blade form.

 **"SHADOW GOD'S DUEL!"**

As tens of thousands of more Incursio replicas formed behind me, I sent them spiraling towards the Esdeaths, cutting every one of them down to good size.

All except for one.

The real one.

I had broken through her invisible barrier, leaving her to deflect all other swords sent at her away with her rapier, though that was attempted unsuccessfully, for there were far too many swords for even her too handle.

By the time I was done with my combo, Esdeath was a bloody mess, but still conscious and kicking... literally.

Incursio had flown from my hands yet again, and I was sent tumbling downwards towards the arena. But...

Esdeath clicked her tongue.

 **"GROUND FLIP SKY!"**

I was instead sent crashing into the thick palate of ice which had formed on Esdeath's command instantly.

As I got up, I immediately pinpointed the threats ahead of me and sighed.

 _Damn, this has gotten way out of hand. Maybe I shouldn't have held back too much and read her mind all the while. Well, too bad. Sorry Tatsumi, but it looks like your body's gonna get more heavily injured than I predicted it'd be._

Esdeath had summoned yet another one of her specials. Wait a sec, not one, but three at the same time.

 _At least it ain't somethin' I can't squirm out of!_

 **"GIGANTOS SPRUNG! PRISENTOA HORN! WEISS SCHNABEL: ZERO !"**

An enhanced version of her three original specials fell down upon me.

 _Let's see how you deal with this as well, Tatsumi!_

Esdeath stomped her foot down on the block of floating ice she was standing on, breaking it as she formed another similar piece beneath her.

 _Say wh-_

There I stood, frozen. Literally.

A prison cage formed around me, with horns sticking out at the top, trapping me in. It left enough cover above to let the simply _**MASSIVE**_ ball of ice enter, though.

As it couldn't get _any_ worse, the spikes from above, curved downwards and shot at me! The other spikes flyin' at me from all directions was some problem too.

 _Goddammit._

As Esdeath's attacks rained upon me, I remained immobile, and gladly accepted my fate... ?

* * *

"TATSUMI! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! GET OUTTA THERE! NOW!" Wave screamed frantically.

Was he just gonna lose another comrade like this?

"Wave..." Kurome whispered.

"Don't panic, Wave! Tatsumi will pull through thi-" Bols was interrupted.

"Tatsumi isn't trying to move... even though he's encased in the ice, he could still struggle, but he isn't?" Seryu questioned.

Wave was shocked. "What do you mean, Seryu? Do you mean that Tatsumi has surrendered?" He asked, clenching his fists.

Seryu gave a slight nod.

"Wave, relax-" (Ran)

"What do you think you're saying, Ran! Tatsumi's gonna die and you tell me to relax?!" Wave shouted.

"Stop this nonsense at once, Jaegar!" Budo's sudden outburst made everyone jump.

Budo continued, after seeing everyone's attention turning to him. "I cannot be certain that the ex-member of Night Raid will pull through, but if he really has that sort of talent, don't forget his third Teigu. Though _personally_ , I hope that Esdeath would _skewer_ this child, for betraying the Empire,"

Budo then glared at Wave, sending shivers down his spine as he felt the intensity and pressure of the Grand General's words.

"Grand G-General Budo, w-were you and Esdeath always that powerful a-all along...?" Emperor Makoto muttered, snapping everyone's attention towards the child

"Just tell them the truth, General Budo," The Prime Minister spoke then, yet again earning the attention of the warriors at the royal stands. He was examining the piece of beef he had dropped on the ground in surprise at the strength of the fighters earlier.

Budo glanced at Honest for another second or two, then drew a deep breath, bracing the impact his words would have, "A long time ago, when Esdeath first got her Demon's Extract, we had fought,"

Everyone waited in silence.

"During our first few 'friendly' sparring matches, I won. However, as she slowly mastered her Teigu, that Esdeath, we started to get draws whenever we fought again. To the point we had thought it meaningless to test the abilities of each other, that we seldom sparred again..."

Budo paused for a moment.

"But now, at this current stage, I would think not... that I would be able to best General Esdeath, no matter what I did,"

His final words made Honest sigh, with the Jaegars and the Emperor's jaws dropping in mere shock.

Grand General Budo has already went far past the prime of humanity with his immense abilities.

So how could, in any way, the two fighting in mid-air, according to Budo's words, even be at the stage of **demonic**?

* * *

Silence awaited after the attacks crashed upon Tatsumi.

 _For a moment there I thought I'd fucked up_ , Esdeath commented to herself

Esdeath then waited.

And waited.

 _Tatsumi... ?_

Panic and fear then took over.

 _This c-can't be! Did I kill Tatsumi?! No, it c-can't be! Tatsumi c-can't be dead! Right?!_

Silence continued.

 _Is Tatsumi... for real... dead...?_

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

 **So, I'm basically, done with this chapter.**

 **I did surprise myself it's length!**

 **From now on you should be expecting chapters of over 5500+ words long.**

 **Sorry, but as I warned earlier, If I write too long, I'll delay the lemon, though it now includes some part of this battle, for chapter 5.**

 **Also, I mean completely no offense to any readers of my fanfic who might find me proud.**

 **And... I advise you to quit reading now if any of you simply hate OP or Godlike characters, cause this story's gonna get some OP or Godlike after the first arc, which should be chapter 7.**

 **I thank all who reads my fanfic!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga kill.**


	5. Battle Of Legendaries: Part 2

**Hey Everyone! I'm back!**

 **Sorry for the delay!**

 **As per usual, I thank again for the reviews!**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed my story(Though I'm pretty sure the first three chapters are quite some boring)!**

 **As I told you all in the previous chapter, there will e a lemon in this chapter, but only after I finish the battle of Tatsumi VS Esdeath.(Though it's my OC Loh Ping in Tatsumi's body,)**

 **And as for Tatsumi, after the lemon, which will be Esdeath x Tatsumi again, he'll appear in what I'd predict would be half of this chapter.**

 **I'm also sorry but I just realized, that Tatsumi is a Decoy MC, and Akame is the REAL MC. That's cuz the anime/manga name is Akame ga kill, though i'm sure everyone of you knows that.**

 **Alright, let's get started! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Also,**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga Kill**

* * *

 ** _CONTNUING..._**

 _Is Tatsumi... for real... dead?_

Again, Esdeath waited, but much more anxiously.

 _N-No... I-It- It can't be! Tatsumi isn't weak! He couldn't have died like tha-_

"Es... death..."

"Tatsumi? Tatsumi!" Esdeath cried out in glee and relief, for a brief moment forgetting their fight.

"Es...DEEEEAAATTTTTHH!"

The ice holding and beneath me shattered, as I fell back down to the arena grounds.

"Tatsumi! Thank goodness..." Wave heaved a sigh of relief, so did the other Jaegars, but Budo narrowed his eyes to see through the fog of dust that had risen from my skyfall.

I noticed Budo's attempt.

 _FUCKING shit! Budo's trying to check if I've donned Incursio! Might as well give him what he expected and use this opening I've got from Esdeath_.

I took in a deep breath and called forth Incursio back into my hand again.

 _ **"IIIIINNNNNCCUUUURRRRSSSSIIOOOOOOO!"**_

Chains shot from beneath the circle that appeared beneath me, calling forth Incursio's living flesh once more;

 **"RAAARRRGH! TYRANT! BRING IT!"**

I had spoken the unexpected!

 _What?! Did the boy just call his Teigu's Danger Beast name!?_ Budo questioned silently as he covered his face with his arms, the light emitting from the sword far too bright.

Esdeath laughed, extremely _happy_ that her lover had brought forth his last resort. As she shielded her eyes, Esdeath caught a glimpse of the beast towering over Tatsumi. Her eyes widened in mere surprise.

 _Is that the Tyrant?! How can it still be alive!? Hold on... Did the Teigu records not say that the Tyrant only appears from Incursio when..._

"... Incursio's evolving?! " Wave finished for Esdeath unknowingly, his eyes shut tight, while trying to get just a small catch of the other parts of Tyrant.

It was then that Tyrant blew everyone off their feet... Literally and figuratively.

Tyrant roared deafeningly, knocking everyone down, as it engulfed me in it's embrace and I closed my eyes, awaiting.

The evolved and golden version armor of Incursio drew itself over the armor of Hermes as it morphed and changed.

Now...

What I had donned was golden armor, the wings on the helm of Hermes' grown out on the front of Incursio's helm, a third eye grown at the center of the forehead of the armor, one eye glowing white, the second glowing black, the final eye a shining thunder. The jutting part of the chest plate had grown sharp as a dagger, and spikes formed on the elbow, knee and knuckle edges. Grown foot and wrist blades, hand and leg claws, had been honed to cut steel as easily as cutting paper.

The most terrifying part of the transformation were the orbs of shining light glowing and circling me, the circle of darkness that had manifested at my back and, finally, the aura of overwhelming **_power_** that could be felt through a three mile radius.

* * *

 **"ULTIMATE FORCES: ARMORED WEAVER'S MANIFESTATION OF SPEED SHADOW DEMON GOD!"**

I glared at the oncoming attacks of the previous wave that had caused me to use Incursio.

 **"BLACK HOLE!"**

Another enormous ball of darkness, half the size of Hagel Gigantos, appeared right above of me.

The special's crushed together, becoming one as they were disintegrated by my attack.

Esdeath's special's... _disintegrated..._

Then...

"Huh?"

That was all Esdeath could muster as I pummeled her in her head, sending her flying to the side of the Colosseum once more.

As Esdeath struggled to get up...

" **Neuntote..."**

A massive, shining, spear, appeared in my hand.

 **"Darkness... Amplify!"**

A second, shadowy, spear, exactly the same as Nuentote but clad in dark shadows, came forth from my other free hand as I struck the blunt edges of the manifested spears together;

 **"MERGER!"**

That was when Esdeath vanished and appeared five inches front of me, an ice dagger in her hand, aimed at my skull, face full of delight.

But I did not move a step.

Esdeath was repelled as she flew once again, far out of sight.

 **"ZEPHYR'S HURRICANE!"**

I stopped spinning Nuentote, grinning beneath my helm.

What happened the next astounded everyone in the royal stands...

* * *

"A-A-AH-AH-AHHHHHHHH!?" Wave screamed, his foot slipping, butt landing on the cold, hard, floor, comically.

"WHA-WHAT D-DID THE ARMOR J-JUST-" Bols trailed off.

"T-TH-THIS I-IS I-INCREDIBLY!" Ran's jaw dropped, for he had already lost his usual calm demeanor since the moment Tatsumi donned Incursio.

"U-U-Unbelievable! This i-is unbelievable! **JUST HOW POWERFUL DID THE DEMON ARMOR BECOME AFTER EVOLVING**?!" Budo, _even_ Budo was shocked at the sudden growth of immense strength and abilities after Incursio's evolution.

Kurome had spilled the contents of her bag of snacks again, dropping it on the floor, as her eyes hurriedly tried to follow the speeds of the movements the two warriors, in order to catch another glimpse of the new object that had grown on Incursio, to confirm what she had seen.

"W-W-WOAH... W-WOW!" Seryu shouted, exhilarated.

The Emperor Makoto and Prime Minster Honest were stunned speechless, dropping his royal staff and plate of bacon, eyes popping out of their sockets. Almost.

That ex-Night Raid member in the air... they had better be dreaming right now...

* * *

 _I didn't expect you to evolve straightaway! Nice one, Tyrant!_ I commended telephatically.

 _I am not deserving of your praise, Loh Ping. It was nothing more than your mere will that awakened this form._

 _Oh, really? Is that so?_ I questioned as I flew towards Esdeath.

"A-Astounding! Incursio grew WINGS!?" Esdeath spoke to herself.

"You shouldn't get too fascinated about the sudden change in your opponent, Esdeath,"I chided.

"Say wha- HACK!"

In the next split second, she had found an Nuentote impaled through her gut.

"Now that makes us even?" I said as I drew out Nuentote from Esdeath's gut, referring to when Esdeath had nearly killed me just earlier.

"T-Tatsumi...?"

"Yeah?" I answered, kicking her to the ground.

"I just had a lovely idea...!" Esdeath trailed off as she flew out and down the clouds.

 _Huh? What does she mean by th-_

My train of thoughts were cut off as I crashed back to the ground, demolishing the rest of the already heavily damaged Colosseum, revealing what was inside of it to nearby civilians.

"ARRGHGGG!" My helmet cracked apart as I coughed blood out.

 _Damn... It looks like I really underestimated her... that Esdeath... That's why I REALLY **WANTED** to recruit this dimension... But first things first... How the hell's THAT even possible! We might just destroy the palace at this rate if she dons that... No. We might destroy the Empire itself..._

Esdeath flapped her wings as she flew down a few meters above ground.

 **"FINALIZATION; ICE MATERIALIZATION: EXACT COPY!"**

Esdeath was now clad in ice armor, an exact copy of what I was wearing right now, all the same except for my black circle and light orbs.

 _I get that she can create my armor and all, but just HOW is it possible for her to imitate my Teigus abilities exactly...? I can sense that that armor's defensive abilities and speed are the same as mine, and the wings!? I should worry about how we should avoid fighting near civilians, though. Can her Ice Dome thingy even handle our shock waves when exchanging blows in this forms? I think not! Goddammit... she's really pushed me too far, I should just take her out in the next hit! But... that's WAY too obvious..._

I could see Esdeath approaching me at speeds that only _I_ have been moving at.

 _Shit! No time to think! Just get outta here!_

"Huh?"

"Forgive me... Tat=su=mi=..." Esdeath licked her lips as her smile grew broader by the second.

Multiple ice swords had impaled themselves through me.

I was immobilized.

Two blades through my leg joints.

Two blades through my arm joints.

Last two blades... through my gut and my chest...

* * *

 _No offense, Tyrant. But I don't think this evolved armor is any good when Esdeath can do this... copying us._

 _I'm sorry, Loh Ping, but I know you have anticipated this, after all, you've known all along that the Demon of the Demon Extract was my rival long ago. I wouldn't be surprised if he could defeat even you... in this body._

 _Well, you're right, Tyrant! Expected from an Ultra- Class, Alpha Danger Beast. The Demon is stronger than you, but you're more intelligent. There is a chance that it can beat me... But I don't think you anticipated this either... You do know my nickname...?_

The Tyrant started sweating heavily, and so did Requirm and Hermes in my consciousness _._

 _...Yes I do... Y-Y-You're k-known by your forces through this n-name as well..._

 _...T-The..._

 _**TACTICIAN OF CREATION!**_

 _That's right!_

 _So... Uh... Does it mean you DID predict all this in the beginning...?!_

 _Duh! I do always have my own doubts about myself you know... I still ask myself some stupid questions though I already know the answer to it. For example... I know you read my mind because I allowed you access to it... but anyway... Answer to why Esdeath can copy us exactly. It's cause the Demon's Extract gave her access to it's secret abilities, which are very much like creation magic... and... the rest figure it out yourself. You should know, Tyrant. I need to get back to action. We could only chat this long in the middle of battle because we're communicating at a speed that's at hyper-light!_

* * *

"Tatsumi... This is is how it's like when I have the same power like you= So much strength is surging through me="

"That's right, Esdeath. Enjoying it?"

"Of course! I'm amazed! Wait a sec... How can still speak in this state?"

"State? What sort of state?" I chuckled.

Esdeath whirled around in shock.

My injuries...

They are...

Still there...

But...

I was...

Completely...

FINE!

"Wha- H-How?" Esdeath was not the type of person to get flustered. Especially in the middle of battle. But this was astonishing! I was standing, still with the ice blades stuck in my joints and my chest and gut!

"Big mistake, Esdeath. Turning your back to your opponent even though he can't move... You never know what sort miracles can happen to them," I said calmly as I restored my helm and lifted Esdeath, gasping, by her neck.

"Hey, Esdeath, how 'bout this? We can make a bet= But first lemme pluck off these shards of mine,"

"What sort of bet?" Esdeath inquired, curious what her Tatsumi had in mind as she clutched my hand, breaking my hold on her as she retrieved her rapier, which had fallen on the ground again.

"If you win this, I'll die either way, so do whatever you want to me in my last few days of life..."

Esdeath tried to speak.

"... But if I win... I get to do whatever I want for the next month or so, acceptable?" I finished as I crushed the final blade I had drawn from my chest.

Esdeath was stunned. She then spoke with a cold, dead serious tone in her helm, "That's... acceptable..." She trailed off.

"BUT! I! WILL! STOP! YOU! IF! YOU! DARE! TRY! LEAVE! ME! EVER! AGAIN! Is that clear!?"

"But of course! What's the point of the bet if I can't even leave you for more than 300 meters!" I joked, much to Esdeath's frustration.

"But just so to be clear," I continued, my expression changing, "I! AM! NOT! GONNA! LEAVE! YOU! In fact, I'm disappointed that you STILL don't trust me, like I trust _you._ I mean, come on! I've already proposed to you! Why are you doubting me?!" I shouted in anger.

 _Well, if I wanted Tatsumi to act like he likes Esdeath, it should be like this, right?_

Esdeath blushed deeply. "Tatsumi? Y-You mean you trust me?"

"Why, of course! Why wouldn't I?"

 _Tatsumi... Tatsumi trusts me!?_

"Oi, Esdeath, we're in the middle of a FIGHT! Let's get on with it, quick! Snap out of it!"

Esdeath was snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh, right. One more thing,"

I removed my armor, and Incursio, once more in blade form, flew into my hand. Hermes, on the other hand, turned into a glowing white orb hovering above me, with the other smaller light orbs still constantly surrounding me, just like when I had used all three Teigus at once.

"Hm? Why'd you remove your armor, Tatsumi?" Esdeath asked, surprised.

I ignored her for a second as I dispelled the black circle and the light orbs surrounding me.

"I'm exhausted, Esdeath, that's why. Also, I don't wanna destroy the palace and the Empire by accident while fighting with you in that form of ours. Now then, could you take off your armor? Though I see there's no need to ask,"

My question was useless. Her armor, a copy of mine, had already crumbled to millions of teeny ice pieces, and in her hand was another copy of Incursio, in blade form.

 _Note to self; so that's the weakness of her skill, like I thought,_

"Hmph, as you can see, Tatsumi, my armor has taken off itself. Never mind that. Shall we dance now?" Esdeath questioned, as she dissipated Ice Incursio, and formed yet another sword in her hand, emitting cold steam.

 **"ICE FORM: LEGENDARY BLADE; EXCALIBUR!"**

I blinked in some awe.

"Oho? Where'd you get that idea, Esey?"

"Esey? Did you just give me a nickname, Tat=su=mi=?"

"Duh. I hope you won't mind it it. Just thought you'd sound cuter that way. Can't believe I never thought of it earlier,"

Esdeath blushed again, slightly. "I don't mind, Tatsumi. I love it!" Esdeath laughed, much to my amusement.

 _She's changin'._

I laughed a little, before speaking. "My turn now. Thanks for the idea, Esey!"

"Hm?"

 **"SHADOW FORM: LEGENDARY BLADE; EXCALIBUR!"**

A similar copy to the blade that Esdeath was wielding formed in my hand as well, emitting dark shadows.

"By the way, you still haven't answered my question. Where'd you get that idea for that sword, Esey?"

"Oh, I got it fro- Well, I'll tell you after this match! Tat=su=mi=!"

"Hah!" I defended against Esey's sudden charge attack with her rapier, at the same time lunging forward with Incursio, forcing Esey to back away.

"Let the final round begin!" I and Esdeath shouted in unison.

* * *

"T-The Col-Colosseum... **IT'S** IN _RUINS_!?" The Prime Minister Honest screamed in agony, dropping to his knees. It would cost over a **MILLION** _GOLD_ pieces to rebuild it!

Emperor Makoto just remained speechless, jaw on the ground, eyes bulging out of sockets, immobilized by both awe and fear.

"Those two... They've gone _TOO_ far! They might just destroy the palace at this rate!" Ran said, anxious as to what will happen within the next few minutes. If this continued on, Ran wondered what else he might lose besides his calm demeanor.

" **IT WILL NOT ONLY BE THE PALACE! THE EMPIRE ITSELF MIGHT BE DESTROYED!** " Budo shouted, frustrated and disappointed at himself at his uselessness to do anyting to interrupt the clash between the two warriors.

"Tatsumi is _**FINE**_?!" Wave exclaimed, rubbing his eyes furiously, unable to bring himself to believe what he had just seen. Tatsumi had survived getting impaled through the chest, gut, arm and leg joints!?

Kurome sighed in relief, relieved that a fellow comrade and friend didn't die at the hands of his lover. However, deep down.

Deep _deep_ down in her heart and soul, she thought of how **powerless** she would be if she had been compared to either of the two warriors.

"G-G-Grand-d G-General Bu-Budo, I-I'm afraid that th-there is n-nothing we can do to stop those t-two," Bols stuttered nervously, legs shaking, so terribly _horrified_ of what might happen next if the two did not stop soon, that the huge man had to hold back, control himself from pissing his pants.

Seryu plonked herself down on the ground butt first, letting loose a contented laugh, cheeks flushed with happiness. Oh boy, this fight had thought her SO MUCH! It would probably take a full day for her to process what's going on.

"Relax, guys! Take a look! They've taken off their armor already," Seryu said, half laughing, half speaking, trying to put the three panicking men at calm...

* * *

We rushed forward towards each other at light speed, exchanging blows none could discern with the naked eye.

I jumped back a couple of meters to avoid getting stabbed, and blocked the incoming attack with Incursio, as Esey sliced forward with Excalibur, I managed to turn our blades into a deadlock using my Excalibur, shutting us tight in a small space, both of us grinning crazily.

No words were exchanged through the rest of the fight.

It was just me, lunging forward, defending, slicing, stabbing, jumping, kicking, head- butting, same with Esdeath, now a.k.a Esey as of since I gave her a nickname.

I vaporized the Ice slices thrown at me with a swing from Excalibur, jumping into the air, letting Esey take the bait. She immediately appeared before me, forcing me to slice forward again and again, only getting a few scratches and bruises after the onslaught.

The moment my swordsmanship showed lagging, Esdeath threw her rapier forward, I blocked with Incursio, creating yet another shock wave, and I was forced to leave Incursio to intercept the Ice stabs from Esey, one getting through to my thigh yet again.

It was miraculous when I managed to defend against Esey's Excalibur combo at which moved at an ungodly speed while having to deal with the countless Ice stabs coming at my front _without_ the shadows of Requirm.

Truth was, I was saving up, building, and charging up my reserved shadows as fast as possible with Hermes' speed up powers while utilizing it's speed without armored form, which would have gotten Tatsumi's body dead if I had continued using it.

Esey was finally taken by surprise when I managed to cut a deep wound through her shoulder, disabling her right arm as a result, but in exchange, I was again impaled through my chest, and started to freeze from the inside.

I mustered my last energy to plaster a smile on my face as I faced Esey.

That was when she had realized, that, through the slash wound:

 **MY SHADOWS WERE DECAYING HER.**

She instantly jumped away from me, which froze the petrification effect of her Excalibur, but still left me a lot more slower, for my insides have only halted from freezing, but the ice inside had still remained, which resulted in me being sluggish.

But it didn't stop me from expending my speed reserve from Hermes in order to regain the speed which I was fighting at just a second ago.

Esdeath, on the other hand, although her current insides have stopped decaying once she had gotten out of range, courtesy of the defection effect of my Excalibur, she wouldn't be to use her arm any longer, which meant that **_I_** now had the advantage.

Or so I thought.

I quickly flashed below her, doing a flip, causing Esey to fall downwards on top of me, but what was amazing was her reaction timing.

She had landed another spinning foot combo, on my gut this time, having me hack plenty blood onto her left foot, and whatever was left of the Colosseum grounds down even further from the impact of the blows.

I took the opportunity to grad hold onto her left foot and give her a thrashing, flipping and smashing her onto the ground with every chance I had, as fast as possible.

But it wasn't enough.

Esey once again impaled me through my thigh.

I took another gamble on my life and tried with all might to finish the fight with the next slice, attempted unsuccessfully but managed to get a scratch on her face, which started to decay her skin again, causing Esey to jump away so as not to injure herself even further.

We stood like that, just facing each other, panting heavily, for the next few minutes.

This, would be our last blow that would decide the battle in the next move,

"YAAAAA!"

We lunged forward once again, unleashing shadow- lights and ice that filled the battlegrounds, trying to stab the opponent of their masters.

At this point, we were no longer human nor demonic.

This was a battle...

A clash worthy of the attention of the

 **GODS**!

The blows we exchanged continued to improve, the shock- wave impacts blowing away the pieces of Colosseum rubble that littered the ground, creating sand- whirls through the dust when we ran at each other again and again endlessly.

Eventually, we reached the point of gaining unbelievable altitude that would probably have killed any sort of mortal short of us.

Reflecting, deflecting, defending, blocking, exchanging!

That was all we could do, not able to spare a millisecond to exchange a single word, for that would be fatal.

Our clash went on seemingly, bringing more and more destruction and carnage as we went on with our rampage...

* * *

However, as always, between a clash, no matter who it was, legendary warriors or lame old rookies, there is either a winner, or a loser. Draws or ties were special cases, where either both fighters lose their lives, or aren't able to settle the differences between their powers...

What do you think is the outcome of this match?

Spend a minute to predict it.

When you're done...

This would be the answer.

* * *

We had lost count of the time we had spent while fighting each other.

All we knew was to defend and attack, and neither of us were willing to give in to the other.

And the worst thing was...

Neither of us were losing any strength.

We just kept on gaining more and more power, to the point where we could barely sense anyone elses, only our own!

The carnage wrought?

We barely paid any attention to it. No time.

The dust from the clashes between our swords kept rising on and on, up into the sky, each shock- wave blowing away some, each step gaining some.

Incursio and Esey's rapier had fallen, and now we clashed ever more deadly, Esey dual-wielding two Ice Excaliburs, me twin-blading Light- Shadow Excaliburs.

The projectiles we launched at each other did not drop, but instead increased.

 **"TYRANNICAL RAMPAGE!"**

Armored shadows appeared from thin air, and charged towards Esey, intent on skewering her.

 **"GIGANTOS PILLAIN!"**

Giant ice pillars cornered us even further, leaving only enough space for standing in a deadlock.

"Hey, Esey?" Words were finally spoken, as we held the deadlock between our blades tighter, each of our swords a breadth away from our faces.

"Yes, Tatsumi?" Esey asked.

"I know you're having tons of fun right now, but isn't it somehow getting boring?" I inquired, not seeming a bit tired at all.

"I suppose you do have a point. What do you suppose we do about it then?" Esey dropped her grin.

"We stop fighting with Teigu abilities. Not for the rest of this fight. And we end this in one- cut style,"

"Oh? But what about your win or die contract with your Teigus?"

"That's exactly the point! As long as I fight you seriously when you're at full power and win, I live! But they didn't say we need to fight with Teigu abilities, nope, I did not mention that earlier on, did I?"

"Certainly not! Let's do it!"

 _Phew! She listened! This **is** getting boring! Trying to halt according to her pace..._

The walls of ice crumbled down beside us as we remained in deadlock position, and I called off my shadows and lights.

That was when the biggest shock- wave that would be known throughout the history of this realm happened.

We had broken the deadlock, exchanged some more blows within a split, before jumping away.

It was then that I realized...

...That the shock- wave could kill ordinary humans.

 _Oh shit! I totally forgot about the townspeople!_

 **"SHADOW DOME!"**

A dark dome surrounded the destructed Colosseum, blocking the path of the shock- wave from going any further.

"Seriously, Tatsumi? I knew you'd do that, but I thought you said no Teigus-"

"Esey! I'm tryin' to save the citizens of the Empire! Not fight you!" I sighed, putting down the Shadow Dome.

I smirked then," At least my dome did something meaningful, what 'bout _your_ dome? I don't remember your Ice Dome thing do anythin',"

"Oh, but it did! It protected outsiders from interrupting our fight before breaking down!"

*Sigh* "You do speak some sense,"

I proceeded to dissipate my Excaliburs and picked up Incursio.

Esey did the same, picking up her rapier.

There, in the center of the blown apart Colosseum, we awaited a sign to begin the one- cut style, deciding factor of this fight.

"..."

 _...1...!_

 _...2...!_

 _...3...!_

A gust of whistling wind was heard.

Esey shot forward to me, as I remained stone- still... not moving an inch...

* * *

 ** _CLANG!_**

"Looks like I won, Esey="

I announced, loud enough for everyone at the royal stands to hear.

I removed Incursio's blade form from Esey's neck, splattering the blood drops on the demolished earth.

Esey remained immobile, to the moment I snapped my fingers in front of her eye.

That was when she reached her hand back and traced the line of blood on her neck.

She stared at the blood on her hand.

"... I... lost..." Esey trailed off.

"That's right=So... I won the bet as well, yes?"

"I-I'm so relieved... I wasn't fighting at full power..."

I knew how I needed to react next.

"Um... Esey? Did you just say you weren't fighting at ful-"

"Yes, Tatsumi... You brought me to exceed my limits..."

I stared at her, 'stunned'.

 _Well, who'd have thought I'd be training her the same time while fighting her?_

"Tatsumi!" Esey's voice grew to her usual authoritative tone.

"Yeah?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I... MUST have you tell me how you managed to dodge that attack! How can you avoid it when it's that close?! Even I... can't figure it out... I had readied myself to use my trump, Madhapadma was at the tip of my tongue! Just how?We were moving at same speeds throughout the whole batt- "

 **THUMP!**

" Huh? ... Ta-Tatsumi!"

Esey rushed over to me.

"D-Don't worry, Es-Esey, I'm f-fine. J-Ju-Just that I'm _SOOOO_ **fucking** tired..." I struggled to stand up again, but failed to.

It was a total sudden blackout for me...

'Cause of my concussion spell...

* * *

 _ **12 Seconds Later...**_

"Well, am I glad I learned the spell. Gotta admit it does come in handy at times like this," I thought aloud, stretching my arms and legs. "Man, it's so aching when tryin' to hold back!"

No response.

"Hellllllooooooo? No need to hide= I know you guys are there," I whistled.

From the shadows emerged Requirm, from above emerged Hermes, and from the shifting sands of my consciousness, emerged Tyrant.

"..."

Silence passed.

"..."

Silence continued to pass.

"..."

Silence continued to pass eve-

"Come on guys! I know you have questions! Why don't you just ask them now!? Huh?!"

The Teigus were startled by my sudden outburst.

"Y-yes S-"

I glared at Hermes. Menacingly.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK!"

"You should know what to call me, Hermes. Either that or it's just a habit. Try to learn from Tyrant,"

"I-I apologize, Loh Ping! I'll make sure to heed your advice!"

"Now that's better!" I grinned.

I looked at the three Danger Beasts yet again.

"Any questions? I know you have some..."

Tyrant cleared it's throat then.

"Uh... How do I put this... Loh Ping, what do you think that this realm can now achieve in your ranks, after fighting one of it's mightiest warriors...?"

A savage smile creeped across my face as I answered Tyrant's question, "Oh? Immediately?"

Tyrant gulped, nodding.

The smile disappeared as I rested my head on my chin, lying down, "Please don't take any offense, but I think..."

My smile appeared again,"... That this world should be able to make it to top 30's in my ranks, that is, of course, after I recruit everyone I need in there, ready for the assault against _**her**_..."

The Teigus weren't listening. Top _THIRTY_ in _**MY**_ ranks!? That was insane! Only the best of the best could make it that far!

I interrupted, "Any more questions?"

Requirm was the one questioning this time, "Yes! Loh Ping, may we _please_ know know how many realms you have recruited in your ranks thus so far...?"

"Um..." I counted my fingers. "I'd say, 1989 as of now? Add those that I still want to recruit, including this realm, rounded of to one significant number, approximately 2000, if not rounded off, 1999 realms, estimated when all 1999 realms put together, over a zillion people who know combat,"

"A _**ZILLION**_?!" Hermes exclaimed, unable to contain it's excitement.

"Yep! Eh? Oh sorry guys, looks like you spent too much time stayin' silent! Not my fault we can't talk any longer, it's already been four days since i set the concussion spell, gotta go! Bye- Bye!"

"We understand, Good- Bye!" The Teigus waved in unison. All three communicating telephatically at the same time,

 _Time passes so fast! We still got a hundred more questions!_ (Hermes)

 _It is as Loh Ping said, we did waste a lot of time being silen-_ (Requirm)

I giggled at reading their thoughts,"It looks like you'll have too wait till next time!"

The Danger Beasts jolted back to reality at hearing my speech...

* * *

 **Well guys, I thank all who reads my humble fanfic again!**

 **I'm really really really really really really _REALLY_ sorry for not being able to put the lemon down in this chapter and for delaying the lemon for _SO_ long.**

 **For Tatsumi, he will be put in for the next chapter at my OC Loh Ping's home, right after the lemon in the first part of the chapter.**

 **Also, from now onwards, I will be putting down how many words i have written in each chapter.**

 **Word Count; Chapter 5:**

 **5619.**

 **Hope all of you who read my fanfic enjoyed! Please do review if you have any advice on how to improve on my writing for e.g., in battle, lemons, e.t.c.**

 **I hope that super duper long battles aren't disturbing, this battle 'll probably be one of the longest in this fanfic, cause it took 1 1/2 chapters to describe it!**

 **All of you should know the abilities of Requirm and Hermes as of now, hermes is another armor transformation like incursio, increases speed, strength, defense and stamina, Requirm's like the Demon's Extract, something to do with elemental creation magic.**

 **Oh, and Esdeath will be nicknamed Esey from now on by Tatsumi a.k.a. OC Loh Ping from now on, and will be known as Esdeath by the other characters in this story.**

 **Thanks again! :D**


End file.
